


True Love

by Ischagoras



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drama, Forbidden Love, M/M, Romance, SebaCiel - Freeform, Shota, Shotacon, Slow Burn, Underage - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischagoras/pseuds/Ischagoras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ciel, a lonely rich boy, decides to keep some company he hires one Sebastian Michaelis as his personal French tutor. Unfortunately for Sebastian, Ciel's idea of company is not exactly what Sebastian had in mind. SHOTA. Sebastian x Ciel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: New story. No, I don't have a plot for this story, so expect long waits in between updates.
> 
> Warning(s): this story will be shota, underage drinking, Sebastian x Ciel, kissing, yaoi
> 
> TUMBLR. REACTIVE AS OF AUGUST 2016. FOLLOW ME IF YOU HAVE FAITH I WON'T DELETE THIS ONE.  
> cielismyhusbando.tumblr.com

Sebastian had always wondered what went on at the house on top of the hill. He only knew that the stately home was owned by the wealthy Phantomhive family who had been in the house for generations, nothing more. Sebastian had always told himself that one day he would find out what really went on up there, that one day he would sneak in without getting caught. Sebastian threw his scarf over one shoulder while eyeing the house from the village down below; tonight was that night.

Sebastian had watched as the headlights of car after car went out near the house, accumulating for what Sebastian assumed was some kind of party. His small apartment was near the outskirts of town so the house was only a few miles' walk away. Once Sebastian had made it up the hill he found the property surrounded by a giant iron gate. There didn't appear to be anyone watching so Sebastian shrugged and climbed over, depositing himself on the expansive driveway that was crowded with expensive cars.

Sebastian walked among the cars in awe, running his hand along their hoods and admiring their tinted windows. These cars were the finest cars that the world had to offer, many of them foreign imports. Sebastian peeked inside their windshields and could just barely make out the fine leather interiors with polished wood accents. Sebastian knew he could only ever dream of driving one of these cars, much less own one. Satisfied that he had enough of admiring the motor vehicles he walked along the dimly lit driveway to what appeared to be the main entrance of the house.

Sebastian looked left and looked right, but there was no one keeping watch at the door or anywhere near it. Sebastian walked straight up to the door and pulled the massive door handle, completely surprised when the door opened without anyone on the other side to reprimand him so he slipped inside, completely unnoticed.

Once inside the house Sebastian found himself in an enormous entrance hall full of finely dressed people. All of the men wore suits and Sebastian backed himself into a dark corner, knowing that his blue jeans were sure to stand out among such a crowd. A couple walked by with the woman wearing a long, red evening dress, her hair pinned up in an expert style and pointed red heels on her feet to match her dress. Sebastian watched them pass and it was then he was approached by an elderly man in uniform.

"May I take your coat, sir?" asked the man.

"No," said Sebastian nervously, "I'm fine, thank you." He was pretty sure this was the part where he was caught, thrown out of the party and told to stay down in the village where he belonged.

"Very well, sir," said the man, and he disappeared into the crowd.

"Appetizer?" came the voice of another man carrying a tray.

"Thank you," said Sebastian as he took one of whatever the man was offering and watched as he too disappeared. Sebastian looked at the small plate in his hand and saw that it was some shrimp wrapped with bacon, which he eagerly devoured in one bite.

_The food here is amazing,_ thought Sebastian.

"Your plate, sir?" asked a third man who had seemingly appeared from nowhere. Sebastian handed over his empty plate and watched the server disappear before stepping back out into the crowd. The fact that at least three service persons hadn't kicked him out gave him the courage to explore, though he did try to stick to the shadows as much as possible.

The great hall was seemingly endless and Sebastian came to a stop when he found a buffet table somewhere in the middle. Sebastian helped himself to at least seven varieties of cheese, many of which he had never tasted before and didn't even know the names of. He was about to help himself to more of the bacon-wrapped shrimp when a low voice made him freeze in his tracks.

"You don't belong here, do you?" said the voice.

"I'm sorry," said Sebastian hurriedly, "I didn't mean to - I was just leaving-"

"I didn't ask you to leave," said the voice. Sebastian watched as someone very short stepped out of the shadows, holding a glass of champagne in one hand.

"Is - is that champagne?" asked Sebastian in confusion as he looked the small boy up and down. "How old are you?"

"Today is my thirteenth birthday," said the boy, and he sipped from the champagne while eyeing Sebastian carefully. "More importantly, what are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"Thirteen?" said Sebastian, "You shouldn't be drinking, where are your paren-"

"My parents don't give a damn about what I do," said the boy, and he downed the rest of his champagne in one swallow, then set the empty glass on the buffet table. "Now answer the question before I have you thrown out."

Sebastian stood there staring at the boy with his mouth open. Where did this kid get away with telling him what to do?

"Listen here you little brat I have no reason to listen to you - "

The responded by cupping one hand to his mouth and calling for security.

"Security!"

Sebastian simply stood there in shock. He had been found out, he was going to be kicked out, maybe they would punish him for sneaking in -

"You have thirty seconds to tell me how you got in," said the boy.

"I just - walked in," blurted Sebastian in a hurry, "the door was unlocked, so I opened it and came inside -"

"Why?" asked the boy.

"I just - wanted to see what it was like, to be a part of this, that's all, I swear," said Sebastian.

"Well, you don't sound like a thief," said the boy and he grabbed another glass of champagne from a passing waiter. "You can stay."

"What?" said Sebastian in confusion, "didn't you already call security?"

"We don't have security," said the boy, "I lied."

Sebastian responded with another long, blank stare at the boy.

"You shouldn't be drinking that, you know," said Sebastian after a long pause, indicating the glass of champagne that the boy held in his right hand.

"Shut up," said the boy. "What's your name?"

"S-Sebastian" said Sebastian nervously, not bothering to give his last name for fear that he really would be in trouble.

"Hmm," said the boy as he polished off his second champagne glass. That glass joined the other empty one on the table and the boy took a few steps closer to Sebastian, which made Sebastian highly uncomfortable. "Be my boyfriend."

"Wh-what!" exclaimed Sebastian, "We've only known each other fifteen minutes!"

"So you don't mind that I'm young," said the boy.

"What? No! I mean yes! I mean... of course I mind, you are way too young!"

"How old are you?" asked the boy as he invaded Sebastian's personal space, practically pressing their chests together.

"Twenty three," replied Sebastian, "but why does that mat-"

"We're only ten years apart," said the boy. He was fiddling with the buttons on Sebastian's coat which was making Sebastian more and more uncomfortable. "You wouldn't care if you were thirty-three and I was twenty-three, would you?"

Sebastian had to think about what the boy said, but it was true.

_No no no!_ thought Sebastian, and he shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"That's not - hold on, when I was your age you were still a baby! That's just wrong!"

"Obviously I'm not still a baby," said the boy, and he stood up on the tip of his toes so that he could wrap his arms around Sebastian's neck.

"Get your hands off-"

"Kiss me," said the boy. Sebastian lost focus on trying to pry the boy's arms away from his neck and looked at him directly.

"What? No!" Said Sebastian frantically. Even if he did want to kiss the boy - which he didn't- they were in a room full of people, a room full of sane, rational adults who would send him to jail just for being too close.

"If you don't kiss me I'll do it for you," said the boy as he looked up at Sebastian with a mischievous smile.

"Stop," protested Sebastian and he returned his focus to attempting to remove the boy's arms from around his neck. "I don't want to ki-"

Sebastian's eyes flew open wide as the boy pressed his lips to his and he put both of his hands on the boy's chest, forcefully pushing him away.

"Get off of me!" said Sebastian loudly, "I'm leaving!" he announced, then started making his way through the crowd back toward the front entrance. He had had enough of this crazy kid and his insane advances, so he had to get out of here and fast. Who knew what the boy's parents would do if they had seen that kiss, no matter how brief and unwanted it had been.

"Sebastian," said the boy to himself, and he walked off in search of a waiter who had more champagne.

Sebastian walked the few miles back to his apartment in the dark, relieved when he finally unlocked the door and got inside. He took off his coat and hung it on the back of the door, then sat down on his small bed so that he could take his shoes and socks off. Once he had done that he lay on the bed on his back, his hands resting behind his head so that he could stare up at the ceiling.

_So that's what it's like to be a Phantomhive,_ thought Sebastian. _Beautiful people, great food, people to wait on you hand and foot..._

Sebastian was imagining himself in a nice suit that he couldn't possibly afford, sneaking into the next Phantomhive party and actually mingling with the upper class party guests. He would make them laugh and enjoy all the food and drink without reservation, without having to hide in the shadows.

_I didn't even see the whole house,_ thought Sebastian, _wish I got to see it..._

Sebastian fell asleep wondering just how big the Phantomhive home actually was and not knowing that he was only days away from his wish being granted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Veux tu m'espouser = Will you marry me?
> 
> Je n'aime pas vous, vous etes un garcon... = I don't love you, you are a boy ...

"No, no, no!" shouted Ciel for the third time that day. "Useless! Get out!"

The modestly dressed man who had come in for a job interview had to force himself to close his mouth that had fallen open in shock.

"Are you deaf?" said the boy, "Get out!" He gestured with his hand angrily and the frazzled man gathered up his briefcase and disappeared out of the large home's library. Tanaka entered the library shortly after.

"I take it that he was not to your liking, young master," said the butler respectfully. "Shall I bring in the next one?"

"No," said Ciel bitterly, "send them all away. I've had enough for today."

"Very well, young master," said the butler humbly, and he gave a small bow to Ciel before leaving the room.

Ciel sat down at the desk that occupied the room and propped his chin up on one hand, then sighed. His father had insisted he learn French for the future of the company since they were soon to be dealing with a new factory in France, and his father refused to let his only son remain ignorant of what the French would say about their company. He had immediately Ciel had immediately fired the first French tutor his parents had hired and then set out on his own quest to find a replacement with the help of the butler Tanaka. Unfortunately the search wasn't going as well as he had expected.

Sebastian Michaelis didn't own a television or subscribe to a newspaper, but the early morning visitors to the bakery near his small apartment always discarded their newspapers in the trash can just outside. Sebastian was usually lucky enough to find a paper sitting right on top of the rubbish bin so that he didn't have to dig through the trash, and today was no exception. Sebastian snatched the paper and went back home where he could drink his cheap tea instead of paying a dollar for coffee from the bakery.

Sebastian came home to the kettle whistling since he had put it on the stove before he left, so he fished out a tea bag from the cupboard and plopped it into his mug, then poured the boiling water over it. Sebastian sat down on his bed and put the tea on his nightstand, then opened the paper to the classifieds.

Sebastian never went to university; he had left home when he was sixteen to look for a job and make a name for himself, but the only jobs he was able to get were low paying service jobs. Most recently he had worked as a waiter but he had been fired for feeding in the stray cats in the back alleyway scraps instead of throwing them in the trash. He had been unemployed for about a month now - no one wanted to hire someone who had been fired no matter what the reason. Sebastian took a sip of tea and skimmed the classified ads, hopefully looking to find a job.

One listing in particular caught his eye; the ad was for a French tutor to a wealthy client. Sebastian may have not been educated but his mother was French, so he grew up speaking it and reasoned that it couldn't be too difficult to teach the language to another. Sebastian finished his tea and folded up the paper to carry with him over to the old pay phone near the center of town.

Sebastian put his two coins into the pay phone and dialed the number from the newspaper, thinking it was sure to go to an answering service by the seventh ring. He was just about to hang up when someone finally picked dup on the other line.

"Phantomhive residence," said the voice.

"Ph-Phantomhive?" asked Sebastian, "I'm sorry, I must have the wrong number - I was replying to an ad in the paper - "

"Oh, you mean the ad for the French tutor," said the kind voice.

"Yes," said Sebastian. So he didn't have the wrong number?

"I'm afraid that the young master has put a stop to the interviews for today, but you are welcome to interview tomorrow."

"Yes - please," said Sebastian eagerly, "I can come anytime."

"Then please arrive at the Phantomhive residence at ten o' clock tomorrow morning," said the voice. "I assume you are already familiar with the location of the Phantomhive residence?"

"Yes," replied Sebastian, "I am. I'll be there."

"May I also have your name?"

"Sebastian Michaelis," said Sebastian.

"Sebastian Michaelis," repeated the voice. "We'll see you then." The other line went out and returned to a dial tone, which let Sebastian known that the person on the other line had hung up.

Sebastian walked back to his apartment feeling elated; he had scored his first job interview since he had been fired and it was working for the Phantomhives! They had to pay well, they simply had to. Sebastian lay down on his bed and dreamed of moving into a bigger apartment, maybe even getting a car if it paid well enough. Sebastian was on cloud nine until he realized that this was an interview with the _Phantom hives_ \- what the hell was he going to wear?

The next morning Sebastian put on his usual blue jeans and a black V-neck shirt over which he pulled a red sweater. It wasn't much but it was the nicest looking thing he had; he would have gone out and bought a proper collared shirt if it weren't for the fact that he was already halfway through his meager savings, not to mention there was no guarantee that the job would be his.

Sebastian used the large, heavy door knocker to knock on the door after he arrived at the house on the hill, only to realize seconds later that there was actually a doorbell to the side. Sebastian pressed it and listened to the long, drawn out chime ring inside the house after which an elderly gentleman came to the door to welcome him.

"You must be Sebastian," said the man, and Sebastian nodded.

"And you are...?" asked Sebastian curiously.

"I am nothing more than a humble butler," said the man, "but you may call me Tanaka."

"Nice to meet you, Tanaka," said Sebastian and he offered his hand for a handshake. Tanaka looked surprised but accepted the handshake gratefully, then led Sebastian down to the library where Ciel was waiting. "Wait here," instructed Tanaka.

"Young master, your next interview has arrived," announced Tanaka to the boy seated at the library desk.

"Send him in," said the boy, and Tanaka did as he was told, quietly exiting the room so that the young master's interview would go on in private.

Sebastian walked into the room and tried not to stare at the elaborately carved walls or ceiling high shelves filled with books, and instead seated himself on the lone empty chair in the middle of the room.

Ciel immediately perked up when he saw the familiar face walk into the room; this was his lucky day as far as he was concerned.

"And you are?" said the boy, pretending that he didn't already know who Sebastian was while carefully examining his fingernails, which irritated Sebastian.

"You know who I am," said Sebastian boldly.

"You dare speak to a Phantomhive that way?" asked the boy.

Shit. Sebastian was an idiot, he hadn't put two and two together and realized that this boy must be the son of the Phantomhives and his potential employer; he was screwed, there was no way he was getting this job now.

"Forgive me, Sir Phantomhive," apologized Sebastian, "I didn't mean to insult your honor-"

Sebastian was mentally kicking himself as he listened to the way he spoke. He had no idea how you were supposed to apologize to a rich person.

"Shut up," said the boy, "I don't need your boot licking. What qualifies you for the position?"

"I speak French," responded Sebastian, "ever since I was a child. My mother was French."

"You're hired," said the boy with a small smile.

"That's it?" asked Sebastian in disbelief. "You're just going to hire me, just like that?"

"Would you rather I fire you?" asked the boy.

"N-no," stuttered Sebastian, "of course not."

"You will report in for my French lesson every afternoon at two o' clock, is that clear?"

"Yes," said Sebastian.

"Your first lesson begins starting now."

"Now?" asked Sebastian in confusion.

"Yes, now," said the boy, clearly amused by Sebastian's predicament.

Sebastian cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Repeat after me. _Je m'appele Sebastian."_

" _Je m'appele Ciel_.´

" _Enchante, Ciel. Comment allez-vous?"_

 _"Comment allez-vous?"_ repeated Ciel.

"No, no," said Sebastian, "I'm asking you how you are, so it's your turn to tell me how you are doing. You would say _bien, et vous?"_

" _Je t'aime, Sebastian._ "

"Wh-what?" asked Sebastian in disbelief. The boy had just told him he loved him in French, but maybe he didn't mean it. He was a beginner in French and probably didn't understand what he was saying. "No, you say, _bien, et vous..."_ Sebastian watched in confusion as the boy left his seat behind the desk and came closer to Sebastian.

" _Je t'aime, Sebastian,"_ repeated the boy, and Sebastian froze as the boy started crawling into his lap. " _Veux tu m'espouser?"_

" _Non non non,"_ said Sebastian while violently shaking his head, " _Je n'aime pas vous, vous etes un garcon..."_

" _Embrasse moi,"_ said the boy, and he held both of Sebastian's hands in place while he kissed Sebastian. Sebastian opened his mouth to protest but that was a huge mistake as Ciel used the opportunity to push his little pink tongue inside.

"" _Ciel, ca suffit!_ " cried Sebastian as he pushed the boy away and ended up falling backwards so that he landed on his back with the chair underneath him. Ciel fell with him and was still straddling his lap on top; Sebastian was panicking now, but a knock sounded on the door and Ciel was up in seconds.

"Young master," said the butler as he entered the room, "is everything alright?"

"Yes," said the now standing Ciel over Sebastian, who was now pushing himself up from the floor. "Everything is fine."

"Have you finished the interview, young master?" asked Tanaka.

"Yes. He is hired. Show him out, will you?"

"Very well, young master," said Tanaka and he waited for Sebastian to finish brushing off his pants before showing him outside.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_ wondered Sebastian on his way home. _He's only a boy and he's always trying to kiss me, how am I supposed to deal with that? I could quit... no, I need the money._

Sebastian walked home in silence, wondering just how he was going to deal with Ciel tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't know if this chapter is funny or sexy.
> 
> Warning(s): Sebastian abuse (a slap and a riding crop gets involved)

" _Bonjour, Ciel,"_ said Sebastian as he was shown into the library. " _Comment allez vous?"_

" _Ca va._ What is that you're holding behind your back? asked Ciel curiously. Sebastian presented a short leather riding crop with both hands.

"Ciel. Do you know what this is?"

"A riding crop," answered Ciel, "it's used for training horses."

"That is correct. Do you know what else they are used for?"

"No," lied Ciel, and he watched as Sebastian started walking in a circle as he talked.

"In the Victorian era they were often used for reprimanding naughty children," said Sebastian while smiling gleefully. "You understand, don't you?"

"Child abuse," scoffed Ciel, "I won't stand for it."

Sebastian had now gone full circle and came to a stop in front of Ciel's desk.

"Your hands," ordered Sebastian.

Ciel sighed and reluctantly put his hands out in front of him, which Sebastian promptly smacked with the riding crop. Ciel withdrew his hands and rubbed them in turn to help soothe the sting.

"My father will hear of this!" insisted Ciel angrily.

"I already have permission from your father to discipline you however I please," said Sebastian. "Lucky for you I have vowed to only use it as a last resort."

Ciel scowled and left his seat, marching straight up to Sebastian and yanking the riding crop right out of his hands. Ciel then threw it on the ground and stepped on it, angrily grinding the hell of his shoe against it.

"You think it's all fun and games to beat me, do you?" asked Ciel. "I don't care what my father told you, you will _not_ treat me that way. As a matter of fact I have every right to abuse _you."_

Sebastian was still smiling like an idiot; he was taking a little too much pleasure in Ciel's reaction.

"That's not what your fath-"

Ciel raised his right hand and slapped Sebastian so hard his head jerked to one side. Sebastian's expression was one of shock and confusion as he held one hand to his face where he had been slapped.

"How _dare_ you," said Ciel lowly. "You come into my home after I so graciously gave you a job and threaten to beat me. I should fire you right here and now."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"I never said I wanted to beat you; the riding crop was merely a form of self defense."

"Self defense?" asked Ciel skeptically, "against a thirteen year old?"

"Well, you see," explained Sebastian, "you are very fond of trying to kiss me, which is very inappropriate for someone your age. Naughty children must be punished."

"Is _that_ what this is about?" asked Ciel very sweetly. "How can you expect me to behave when left alone with my boyfriend?"

"I'm not your boyfriend," said Sebastian.

"You are," insisted Ciel, "pick that up." Ciel had removed his foot from the riding crop and allowed Sebastian to pick it up, which made Sebastian temporarily feel like he had regained control. "Go on," said Ciel, still speaking very sweetly, "punish me."

"You haven't done anything wrong," said Sebastian in confusion.

"That's not what this is about," said Ciel, and he presented his hands to Sebastian once again. "Go on."

"No. Ciel, you're acting awfully strange..." said Sebastian unsurely.

"I see," said Ciel, and he took the riding crop away from Sebastian again. "You would rather I punish you."

"What? N- _ow!"_ shouted Sebastian as Ciel whipped him on the thigh. "Stop this immediately!"

"Why?" asked Ciel as he whipped Sebastian again. "You're enjoying it, aren't you?"

"I am not - _no!"_ shouted Sebastian as Ciel continued to whip his thighs.

"Why else would you bring such a toy for us to play with?" asked Ciel. "If you wanted to play all you had to do was say so."

"No- stop!" said Sebastian, and he attempted to grab the riding crop out of Ciel's hands, but Ciel quickly pulled it away.

"On your knees, Sebastian," ordered Ciel.

"Wh - no!" protested Sebastian, until the riding crop came down harder than ever. "Okay, okay!" said Sebastian as he got down on his knees.

Ciel circled around Sebastian and promptly whipped him on the buttocks, much to Sebastian's dismay.

"Tell me you like it," ordered Ciel as he continued whipping Sebastian.

"N- okay! Okay! I like it!" Sebastian's thighs and ass were very sore by now, but more importantly he was being beaten by a thirteen year old and it was humiliating.

"Beg for more," demanded Ciel.

"M-more!" gasped Sebastian, "Please more." He was most certainly _not_ enjoying this, that damn riding crop hurt. If only he had the foresight to realize that this damn brat would actually turn the tables and use it against him.

"You didn't address me properly," said Ciel as he whipped Sebastian yet again. "Call me master."

"Master! More, please more," said Sebastian desperately, wondering just how long he was going to have to put up with this little stunt. He was saved by a knock sounding on the library door.

"Stand up, quickly," said Ciel and Sebastian obeyed, resisting the urge to rub his sore ass when he saw that Tanaka had entered the room.

"Your afternoon tea is ready, young master," said Tanaka to Ciel.

"Very well," said Ciel, then he turned to address Sebastian. "You are dismissed."

Sebastian left the manor feeling angry, shamed, and humiliated. He had let a _thirteen year old_ get the better of him. Lesson learned; there was no way in hell he was going to try that again.

 _Shit,_ thought Sebastian as he continued walking home, _he still has the whip._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is probably so out of character but I was actually trying to be funny on this one.

Sebastian was walking through the cobblestone streets of the little village where he lived and looking at the Christmas displays in all of the shop windows. Sebastian didn't really celebrate Christmas now that he was older, but growing up his mother had been a devout Catholic and insisted they attend midnight mass every year. Church was as boring as ever but on Christmas morning his shoes he had left by the fireplace for Father Christmas to fill were filled with goodies and his mother always had a small gift for him wrapped up in brown paper and tied with string. While Sebastian had fond memories of Christmas he was not enjoying the particular season this time around seeing as he now had to buy a gift for Ciel, who had only hired him two weeks ago.

Sebastian had no idea what to buy Ciel for Christmas. He was too young for a nice bottle of wine and too old for toys. What kind of gift did you get the boy who already had everything? Sebastian didn't know, and had taken to the streets in order to find inspiration.

Sebastian debated all manner of clothes: socks, shoes, sweaters, scarves, but nothing seemed quite appropriate for the way that Ciel dressed. Sebastian sighed and left the clothing shop to head elsewhere, pausing at the toy shop window to admire the hand carved wooden toys. If only Ciel were a couple of years younger, he'd have the perfect gift. Sebastian kept walking and eventually came across the jewelry shop where he was lured in by the display case full of nice watches.

Sebastian admired the expensive watches and picked out a nice silver one with all the bells and whistles; besides displaying the time in three different regions it also displayed the date and even had a compass. The best part was that it was made of platinum, which the jeweler told him was the finest metal money could buy.

"So, how much is it?" asked Sebastian to the elderly shopkeeper.

"Well, this particular watch is made by a well known manufacturer that has been around for many years. You won't be able to find another watch quite like it, so it will run you about sixty thousand."

"S-sixty thousand?" repeated Sebastian in disbelief. That was more than he made in a year. "I'm sorry," said Sebastian with a small smile, "I'm going to have to pass on this one."

"Come back if you change your mind," called the shopkeeper as Sebastian left the jewelry store. "Merry Christmas."

Sebastian walked on into a stationery store that sold cards and other small gifts. Sebastian wandered the store once or twice and didn't think he was going to find anything in such a small store when he stumbled upon a small display of very fine pens. The first thing Sebastian did was check the price tag; he breathed a sigh of relief when he realized they were only a couple hundred dollars each. It was still expensive, but at least somewhat affordable on his new salary.

Sebastian picked out a thin silver pen and paid for his purchase, feeling elated that he had finally chosen a proper gift. As far as he knew Ciel didn't carry a pen with him at all times and it was the proper thing to do, so Sebastian took great satisfaction in knowing he had not only purchased an appropriate gift but one that would also be useful.

Sebastian knocked on the library door by himself this time; now that he knew his way about the bottom floor of the manor Tanaka no longer needed to escort him. Ciel called for him to come in from inside the library and Sebastian walked inside with wrapped gift in hand.

" _Bon après-midi,"_ said Sebastian to Ciel, "Seeing as this is our last lesson before Christmas I brought you a gift."

Sebastian handed the wrapped package over to Ciel who eagerly tore it open.

"It's perfect," said Ciel, "I also have something for you."

"Oh no, you didn't have to get me anything-" protested Sebastian, but Ciel ignored him and produced a small gift bag from his desk drawer. Sebastian looked down at the gift unsurely; whatever it was it was sure to be nicer than the gift he had given Ciel.

"Go on," encouraged Ciel with a smile, "open it."

Sebastian pushed aside the tissue paper in the gift bag and pulled out his gift, which immediately made Sebastian's eyebrows furrow with concern. The package said it was a "pen massager" but Sebastian was pretty sure it had the exact same shape as a penis. The picture on the front of the package showed a woman pressing it to her forehead, supposedly to relieve a headache. Whoever made this ridiculous _pen massager_ wasn't fooling anyone, certainly not Sebastian anyway.

"You shouldn't have," said Sebastian.

"You're welcome," said Ciel.

"No, Ciel, you really shouldn't have. Something like this is a highly inappropriate item to be buying at your age," scolded Sebastian.

"How is it inappropriate? It's a pen!" insisted Ciel.

"Ciel, this is obviously not just a pen."

"You can write with it, therefore it is a pen," said Ciel firmly. "I don't see what you're all worked up about, _you_ gave _me_ a pen for Christmas!"

"That was an actual pen!" argued Sebastian, "This is.. some kind of.. I can't even say it! You're too young!'

"Clearly you don't understand how a pen works," said Ciel. He rose from his seat and made his way over to Sebastian, where he took the package out of Sebastian's hands and opened it. "Maybe you'll understand if I show you how to use it. Now, take off your pants."

"Wh-what!" shouted Sebastian, "No, no, NO! My pants are _NOT_ coming off!"

"Do as I say or I'll whip you again," threatened Ciel with an evil smile.

"You don't even have the riding crop anywhere near you," pointed out Sebastian.

"Oh really? I can have it in about thirty seconds, now take off your pants or I'll do it for you."

"No!" insisted Sebastian, and he furiously kept batting Ciel's hands away from his belt buckle, which, unfortunately, Ciel somehow still managed to get undone. "Stop! Ciel! Listen to me! _I am your tutor you know!"_

"I don't have to listen to anyone," said Ciel as he unzipped Sebastian's pants and slipped the hand holding the pen massager inside. Sebastian heard the click of a pen and then a soft buzzing sound, which he then felt as Ciel pressed the pen to his penis through the fabric of his boxer shorts.

"Ciel, _STOP!"_ said Sebastian, and much to his horror the vibrations of the pen actually felt good so his penis started hardening in response.

"You're enjoying it, aren't you?" asked Ciel in that annoyingly sweet tone of his, until Sebastian violently shoved Ciel away from him.

"Ciel, you are _thirteen!"_ insisted Sebastian as he zipped up his pants and buckled his belt. "I am not your boyfriend, and I never will be! Just give it up already, will you?"

Sebastian watched as Ciel's face hardened and a pang of guilt immediately went through him. Should he apologize?

"You don't understand, do you?" said Ciel once he had regained his composure, "you are my boyfriend whether you like it or not."

"You can't _force_ someone to be your boyfriend, Ciel-"

"I can, I have, and I will! Now kiss me or you're fired."

Sebastian's face immediately fell.

"Ciel, don't do this," pleaded Sebastian.

"You heard me," continued Ciel, "you have until the count of three. One, two th-"

Sebastian had stepped forward and awkwardly kissed Ciel on the forehead, like a mother telling her child goodnight. Ciel looked up at Sebastian and demanded another.

"Kiss me properly or you're still fired."

"Ciel.."

"Do it now!"

Sebastian bent down this time and kissed Ciel right on the lips, but pulled away quickly.

"I'm still not satisfied," complained Ciel, "Do it right."

Sebastian was stuck between a rock and a hard place. If he didn't kiss Ciel like he wanted, he would lose his job, but if he did kiss Ciel, he would have more of this boyfriend nonsense to deal with and if Ciel's parents found out, they would probably fire him too. It was a lose-lose situation.

Sebastian shut his eyes tight and pressed his mouth to Ciel's one final time, awkwardly licking at Ciel's lips until Ciel's tongue came out to greet his. The boy kissed him very sweetly and let Sebastian have complete and total control of the kiss, so Sebastian withdrew his tongue after only one lick and ended it.

"There," said Sebastian as he pulled away and opened his eyes, "are you happy now?"

"Yes," said Ciel with a satisfied smile, "now take off your pants."

Sebastian gave Ciel a stern look and ended their lesson, dragging Ciel along with him to the library door as Ciel wouldn't let go of his waist since his hands were firmly grasped around Sebastian's belt buckle. Eventually when Sebastian stepped out into the hallway Ciel decided to behave and let go and even wished him a Merry Christmas.

" _Joyeux Noel, Sebastian._ Enjoy your gift."

Sebastian went home and immediately threw the pen massager that Ciel had shoved into his pocket into the trash.

 _Never again will I accept a gift from him_ , thought Sebastian, _never again._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Sebastian x Ciel, shota, kissing, yaoi, NUDE DUDES

Now that Sebastian had a steady job and a reasonable income, he made it his mission to feed every stray cat in town. He would buy multiples of the large bags of cat food and carry them home from the pet store one by one, then take out a little plastic bowl full to various areas where the stray cats gathered in the village. His favorite spot to put out cat food was right behind his apartment so he could spend the day trying to make friends with the feral cats and lovingly stroking those who wanted to be petted. A few of them were even friendly enough to let him pick them up; they were most likely someone's pets, but Sebastian was never going to say no to a hungry cat.

"Oh, look at you," cooed Sebastian to a thin black cat who had just sashayed her way up to the bowl of cat food. "Aren't you beautiful?" Sebastian reached out a hand to stroke the top of the cat's head, and the cat lovingly rubbed itself against Sebastian's knuckles.

"You've been coming by every day, haven't you?" asked Sebastian to the cat. "I wonder if...?" Sebastian slid his hand from on top of the cat's back to down underneath the cat's belly, where he felt around for any obvious bumps. "Oh, you are! Someone is expecting kittens, I see," said Sebastian to the cat with a smile; he would be looking forward to seeing those kittens come spring. Sebastian checked the time on his watch and noted that it was already less than fifteen minutes to two o' clock; if he didn't leave now he would be late.

"Farewell, my lovelies," said Sebastian to the herd of cats now feeding at the plastic bowl, and he set off in the direction of the Phantomhive manor.

Sebastian walked into the Phantomhive manor like he did every weekday and headed straight for the library, where Ciel was busy conjugating a list of French verbs Sebastian had given him the week before.

"I see that you haven't done your studies," said Sebastian as he walked up behind Ciel's chair and put his hand on Ciel's shoulder.

"I'm doing it right now, am I not?" said Ciel in an irritated voice.

"Yes; but the point of me giving you such assignments is for you to do them _before_ our next lesson, so that you can be prepared to learn something new each time," said Sebastian gently. "You're conjugating _etre_ wrong; you forgot _on est_."

Ciel let out an exasperated sigh and threw his pen down onto his desk.

"I don't see the point in learning _on_ when it's never used!"

"It is used," said Sebastian, "Just because you're learning to speak formal French doesn't mean you'll never use informal French."

"English isn't so damned complicated, I don't see the - _achoo!"_

Sebastian's eyebrows rose in concern.

"Ciel... are you getting sick?"

"No, I just - _achoo!"_

"Do you have allergies, perhaps?" asked Sebastian after Ciel's second sneeze.

"It's the middle of winter, what is there to be allergic - _achoo!"_

Sebastian pulled out a handkerchief from his back pocket and held it underneath Ciel's nose in preparation for the next sneeze.

" _Achoo, achoo, achoo!_ S-Sebastian..." said Ciel through his now stuffy nose.

"Hmm?"

"You habn't been near a cat, hab you?"

"I have, but why does that matter?" asked Sebastian in confusion, after which Ciel shoved Sebastian's hand under his nose away from him.

"I'b allergic to cats! Tanaka!" shouted Ciel.

Sebastian assumed that Tanaka waited somewhere outside the library during their class sessions, as it never took long for him to appear when Ciel called for him.

"Yes, young master?" asked the elderly butler.

"Prepare a bath."

"Now, young master?" asked Tanaka just to be sure.

"Yes."

"Very well," said Tanaka, and he turned to leave after giving Ciel a polite bow.

"Why a bath?" asked Sebastian as he held both of his hands behind his back and away from Ciel's face, which did seem to stop Ciel's sneezing.

"You have cat all over you," explained Ciel, "Obviously we can't continue the lesson if you keep making me sneeze like this."

"Couldn't I just wash my hands?" suggested Sebastian.

"No, the maid will also wash your clothes while you're in the bath to be sure that there's absolutely no trace of cat left on you," said Ciel. "But you've never come in with cat on you before, what happened?"

"Oh," said Sebastian sheepishly, "I started feeding the stray cats in town. Today I was petting one of them... I didn't know you were allergic," Sebastian half-apologized.

"Well stay away from them when you have to come and give me lessons," ordered Ciel.

"But that's almost everyday!" protested Sebastian.

"Are you saying that you love cats more than me?" asked Ciel.

"Yes," said Sebastian without delay.

Sebastian definitely didn't like the evil grin that soon graced Ciel's face.

"So you admit that you love me."

"What?" said Sebastian, and he shook his head in denial. "I never said that."

"You said that you love cats more than me, meaning that you also have feelings for me," insisted Ciel.

"Ciel, you are my student and nothing more, that's all there is between us."

Ciel let out a disbelieving hum and it was then that Tanaka reappeared, announcing that the bath had been prepared.

"Show him up to the bathroom, will you?" Ciel asked Tanaka.

"Very well," replied Tanaka, and he led Sebastian up the grand staircase to a bathroom on the second floor. "I will come back to fetch your clothes in about five minutes."

Sebastian nodded to indicate that he had heard Tanaka and he waited for the bathroom door to close before fully taking in his surroundings. The bathroom was easily bigger than his entire apartment, and the bathtub alone was probably bigger than the bed he slept on. Sebastian inhaled deeply and smelled a pleasant floral scent, which he realized must have been coming from the bath water as it had to it a light pink tinge. Sebastian undressed and left his clothes in a pile on the floor, then stepped into the bathtub and relaxed into the rose scented water. A few minutes later there was a polite knock on the door and Tanaka returned to retrieve Sebastian's clothes, then left Sebastian alone in peace.

Sebastian closed his eyes and let the feel of the warm water against his skin help to lower his heart rate until he was completely relaxed. He slid down further into the water so that it came up to his shoulders and his lips just barely touched the water's surface, so he blew a small bubble of air into the surrounding water.

 _Ciel really has it made,_ thought Sebastian, _he probably gets to take a bath like this everyday._

Sebastian had only his water kettle, a small tub and a few ragged washcloths to bathe with. That would be changing soon though; once he saved up enough money he'd be moving into an apartment with a proper bathroom instead of only a leaking toilet. Sebastian was lost in his thoughts and didn't hear the soft creak of the bathroom door opening and closing, so he was taken completely by surprise when Ciel spoke to him.

"Enjoying your bath, Sebastian?"

Sebastian swallowed a mouthful of water and spent the next several seconds attempting to spit it out.

"C-Ciel! What are you doing in here? I'm not decent!" said Sebastian, and he awkwardly covered his naked sex with both hands.

"You act like its something I haven't seen before," said Ciel very plainly, which immediately had Sebastian wondering how on earth the thirteen year old was ogling naked men. "More importantly," continued Ciel as his bare feet padded softly across the marble floor, "I came to keep you company."

"Who needs company while taking a bath?" replied Sebastian, "while _naked?"_

"I rather like the idea myself," admitted Ciel as he finally came to the edge of the bathtub and sat down on the ledge, his blue silk robe with a perfectly monogrammed C on the left breast falling into the water and spreading out like flowing ink. "In Japan it's not at all uncommon for people to bathe together, didn't you know?"

"No," said Sebastian thoughtfully, "I didn't know that."

"Tanaka told me," explained Ciel. Sebastian was still uncomfortably shielding his privates from Ciel's eyes, and the way that Ciel's silk robe was slipping off his shoulders and revealing his bare chest was making him nervous.

"Ciel," began Sebastian cautiously, "why are you wearing a robe?"

"I always wear a robe before taking a bath," said Ciel, and with that he stood up and untied the single knot that held the robe together, letting it fall to the floor and revealing his completely naked body to Sebastian.

Sebastian desperately tried to look anywhere but at Ciel and finally settled for staring up at the ceiling.

_This isn't going where I think it is, this isn't going where I think it is..._

Sebastian's worst fear was confirmed as he heard Ciel slip one slim leg into the water, which was soon followed by the other and Ciel sat in the water with his back against Sebastian's chest.

"Ciel!" yelped Sebastian, "You can't - Hurry up and get out!"

"When will you understand that I will do as I please, Sebastian?" asked Ciel while looking at Sebastian over one shoulder, his blue eyes hinting of annoyance.

Sebastian frowned but reasoned that this bath couldn't last forever; the water would get cold eventually, right? Besides, he still had his cock safely covered by his hands, which meant that no inappropriate part of him was anywhere near Ciel, until Ciel decided to turn around so that they were face to face and attempt to pry Sebastian's hands away.

"Ciel, stop that," reprimanded Sebastian.

"Fine," said Ciel, "I'll just do this instead." Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and began placing small, soft kisses against Sebastian's throat.

"Ciel, stop," said Sebastian nervously. One part of him was telling him that he should get out of the bath, get dressed and go home and never so much as think about this ever again, but there was another, primal part of him that actually seemed excited about all this. He wasn't going to lie and say that the kisses didn't feel good, but it was too risky, it was wrong, Ciel was only a boy...

"Ciel," breathed Sebastian softly as Ciel found a particularly sensitive spot on his neck and began to suck, his little teeth digging ever so slightly into Sebastian's flesh. Sebastian's face was growing warmer from more than just the bath water and he tilted his head back to allow Ciel better access.

All of a sudden a knock sounded on the door and Sebastian jolted back to his sense; Ciel was much too young, his butler had returned and would find them in this scandalous position, then report it to Ciel's parents who would fire him and make sure he never worked in this town again.

"Excuse me, sir. Your clean clothes have been left outside the door as requested," came the voice of the butler from behind the wooden door. Sebastian gulped and looked at Ciel with wide eyed terror; what was he supposed to say? Sebastian's heart jumped into his throat as he heard not his voice, but Ciel's responding to Tanaka.

"Good; that will be all."

"Very well sir," said Tanaka, and Sebastian heard the sound of footsteps fading away down the hall. Once the sound disappeared completely Sebastian got out of the bathtub and hurriedly wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Ciel, I can't - do this! Tanaka knows? Oh god, I'm going to jail," said Sebastian as he desperately pushed his wet locks up and away from his eyes.

"Relax, Sebastian," said Ciel, "Tanaka won't tell anyone."

"Ciel - _still!_ You are way too young, and this is my job, I could get fired -"

Ciel laughed in response to Sebastian's worried state.

"I can assure you my father hardly has time to deal with you."

" _Still!"_ insisted Sebastian. "Look, I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow," said Sebastian as he pulled on his clean clothes without drying off, meaning that they took more effort than usual to pull on and his soaked skin began to show through the thin fabric of his clothes.

"Sebastian, wait - " protested Ciel from still inside the bath, clearly alarmed by Sebastian's frantic state, but before Ciel could even stand up in the bath Sebastian was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): shota, yaoi, Sebastian x Ciel, kissing

Sebastian fed the cats that day as usual, but it took every ounce of willpower he had not to touch them. Sebastian hoped that this way Ciel's allergies wouldn't be triggered, and he promised himself he'd put out more food for the cats and pet them to his heart's content once today's lesson was over. It was still early, however, so Sebastian made his way to the village library and pulled out one of the massive dictionaries that graced the shelf.

Sebastian sat down at a small table near the corner of the reading room, where no one was likely to look over his shoulder. Sebastian was nervous about doing this in a public place, but he didn't really see the need for an English dictionary when he already spoke the language so there was no place else to do it. Sebastian opened the enormous book and flipped through the pages until he came to the "P" section, then turned the pages more slowly until he came to his desired word.

_pedophile: an adult who is sexually attracted to children._

Sebastian looked and looked for more words to add to the simple definition, but there were none. Sebastian closed the dictionary and pushed it away from him so that if someone were to come into his secluded corner, they wouldn't know what he had been doing.

Sebastian left his right hand on top of the dictionary, frozen in time as he tried to ponder the definition of the word. _An adult who is sexually attracted to children._

 _Does that fit me?_ wondered Sebastian, _I'm certainly an adult, so that part is true. I am an adult. But do I like children? Of course I like children. No, no, the question is, am I sexually attracted to children?_

Sebastian tried to remember a time when he had ever been aroused by the sight of a child, and couldn't come up with any.

 _I'm not sexually attracted to children,_ thought Sebastian, _so I'm not a pedophile, right?_

Sebastian then remembered how he and Ciel had been together in the bath, and how Ciel had given him those soft, feather-light kisses that Sebastian had guiltily enjoyed. Heat rose to Sebastian's cheeks as he remembered that moment in detail, and then he swallowed unconsciously.

 _But I liked it,_ thought Sebastian, _And Ciel is a child._

Sebastian tried to reason with himself that he positively, absolutely _wasn't_ a pedophile but no matter how much he reasoned he still couldn't deny the fact that he had enjoyed Ciel's touch.

 _Does it still count if I was sexually aroused by a child doing sexually arousing things?_ wondered Sebastian, his body still frozen as he mulled over his thoughts. _Surely, a pedophile is someone who is sexually attracted to children, not a child who happens to do something sexually arousing._

Sebastian sighed and folded his arms down on to the small table, then put his head face down into the bed made by his arms. He could deny it all he wanted, but he knew the truth; definition or not what had Sebastian had done _did_ make him a pedophile. Sebastian was torn apart by this; surely he, Sebastian Michaelis, who had never harmed a child in his life was better than those who abused children? Sebastian had done nothing, it was _Ciel_ who had started everything, but Sebastian was still guilty of enjoying it.

 _I'm guilty,_ thought Sebastian into the darkness made by his surrounding arms, _that's all there is to it._

A few hours later and Sebastian was walking up the hill to the Phantomhive manor, the words written in the dictionary still fresh in his mind. It made him more nervous than usual about seeing Ciel, but Sebastian kept telling himself nothing mattered if he never initiated. He would probably still get in trouble with the law if Ciel went too far, but that had yet to happen, or so Sebastian let himself believe.

Sebastian knocked on the library door as usual, waiting for a response, but there was none. Seeing as this was unusual Sebastian pushed open the library door, finding it unlocked and made his way inside. He came upon Ciel sleeping on the sofa that was in the middle of the room, and Sebastian bent over him and gently shook him awake.

"Ciel? Are you sleeping? It's time for your lesson," said Sebastian.

"I'm not sleeping," said Ciel with his eyes still closed, "I'm _trying_ to sleep."

"You have a lesson," chided Sebastian, "Now wake up."

"Five more minutes," said Ciel, and Sebastian silently agreed to give the boy the five minutes he had requested. Sebastian sat down on the couch next to Ciel, near his feet and folded his hands in his lap while he waited patiently for Ciel to finish his nap. Soon after Ciel rose into a sitting position so that he sat next to Sebastian side by side, resting his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

Sebastian looked down at Ciel's sleeping face and smiled to himself; the boy looked so adorable with his eyes closed. His expression was soft and completely relaxed, which was very unlike the mischievous grins he usually wore. A strand of Ciel's soft gray hair fell into his eyes and Sebastian used one hand to gently brush it away.

"I can't sleep," mumbled Ciel against Sebastian's shoulder as he opened his eyes. turning to face Sebastian's neck. "I missed you."

"You saw me yesterday," pointed out Sebastian.

"Yes, but time spent away from one's love..." Ciel trailed off into nothingness.

"Do you really love me?" asked Sebastian seriously.

Ciel furrowed one eyebrow as he tried to come up with an answer to that question.

"I think so," managed Ciel at last.

"But you barely know me," reasoned Sebastian.

"Well, I _like_ you," said Ciel, "That's all that matters."

Ciel's words put Sebastian's mind at ease; he could say he liked Ciel too, but not that he loved him.

"I like you, too," said Sebastian as he stroked his fingers through Ciel's hair.

"Good," grunted Ciel. Ciel shifted his body so that he was now on his knees, his lips brushing up against Sebastian's ear. "Do you like me so much that you're willing to prove it to me?"

"What do you mean, 'prove it to you?'"

"Kiss me," breathed Ciel into Sebastian's ear.

Sebastian's hand gave the edge of the leather sofa a squeeze.

"Ciel...I can't," said Sebastian.

"Why not?"

"Because it's wrong," said Sebastian quietly.

"I won't tell anyone," insisted Ciel.

"Tanaka already knows you got in the bath with me," said Sebastian as he squirmed uncomfortably.

"Tanaka is my loyal servant; he knows many of my family's secrets and he's never once let any of them cross his lips," said Ciel.

"You could kiss me," suggested Sebastian softly. "If it's you who does it, then..."

Ciel grabbed hold of Sebastian's chin and turned it so that he could press a kiss to Sebastian's lips. Sebastian was probably blushing like a schoolgirl, but he didn't care, kissing felt good, kissing _Ciel_ felt good, and he turned a bit to slide his arm around Ciel's waist. Ciel withdrew his lips and rubbed his nose against Sebastian's, so Sebastian responded in kind.

"I can kiss you like this any time," said Sebastian as he nuzzled his nose against Ciel's. "That's fine, isn't it?"

"I wish you would just kiss me normally," lamented Ciel as he pressed his lips to Sebastian's once again. This time Sebastian dared to kiss back, to open Ciel's lips with his mouth and push his tongue inside the small cavern. This time it was Ciel's turn to blush as Sebastian kissed him deeply, sliding his strong, powerful tongue across Ciel's petite one and nibbling gently at Ciel's lower lip.

"Is that better?" breathed Sebastian once they broke away for air.

"Yes," said Ciel breathlessly. "I don't want it to end..."

"I don't either," admitted Sebastian, "but we still have to have your lesson."

Ciel let out a soft whine that Sebastian found absolutely adorable and he stood up from the sofa, ready to begin that day's lecture.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): yaoi, Sebastian x Ciel, SHOTA, kissing, Sebs getting his dick rubbed (no rly)

"...so you understand, then, the difference between verbs that conjugate with the verb _etre_ , and those that conjugate with the verb _avoir?"_ asked Sebastian while looking down over his reading glasses. He had gone to the store that morning to buy a few cans of cat food and had decided to try on the reading glasses from the little spindle placed by the checkout counter. They made him look intelligent, or so he thought.

"Yes," replied Ciel while lazily examining his fingernails.

Sebastian raised a skeptical eyebrow that Ciel couldn't see.

"Explain the difference."

" _Etre_ is used for _mourir_ and those sort of verbs," said Ciel smoothly as he placed his hand back down on top of his desk.

"What do you mean by 'those sort of verbs?'" asked Sebastian.

"You know," said Ciel, "like _mourir._ "

"Answer the question, Ciel," insisted Sebastian.

"I did answer the question!" said Ciel indignantly, "What more do you want from me?"

"The _correct_ answer to the question, Ciel," said Sebastian.

"I don't know how that isn't correct; _mourir_ is conjugated with _etre!"_

Sebastian let out a long sigh, then used one hand to push his falling reading glasses back up his nose.

"I suppose it is _a_ correct answer, but it is not _the_ correct answer," said Sebastian. "The correct answer is that _etre_ is used with verbs of movement."

" _Mourir_ isn't a verb of movement," pointed out Ciel, "and yet it's conjugated with _etre._ "

" _Mourir_ is an exception; you'll just have to remember that one," explained Sebastian.

Ciel let out an angry huff and leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Yet you don't give me any credit for remembering it."

"Well, that wasn't the question," said Sebastian.

Ciel rose from his seat and Sebastian started to fear the worst; what if he had somehow crossed one of Ciel's invisible lines and now Ciel was going to march right up to him and slap him?

"I'm going for a walk," announced Ciel, "Come."

"A walk?" asked Sebastian in disbelief, he was sure that he had angered the boy.

"Yes, a walk," repeated Ciel, "I've been indoors all day. I'd like to enjoy the garden while it's still light out."

"Oh," said Sebastian dumbly, "I see." He obediently followed Ciel out of the library and out the front door of the manor, after which they followed a small, winding path that led to a large garden surrounded by stone walls and trimmed hedges.

Ciel continued wandering the path within the garden, Sebastian following along without thinking to keep track of where they were going. Ciel soon came to a clearing in the garden that housed a small fountain and a few trees that were still dormant from the long winter. The little clearing also held a small stone bench, but Ciel instead chose to sit underneath one of the trees, his back pressed up against the wooden trunk. Sebastian came to a stop in front of Ciel and took off his glasses, sliding them into his shirt pocket, then sat down beside him.

"This is nice," said Sebastian thoughtfully as he took in his surroundings. He had never been to this part of the estate before, and despite it being winter the garden was absolutely stunning. He could only imagine what it would look like when it was in full bloom come spring.

"It's alright," said Ciel from beside Sebastian, though after Sebastian had been sitting comfortably for a few minutes Ciel decided to crawl into his lap, his knees resting on either side of Sebastian's body. Ciel stared at Sebastian like he was expecting something, which made Sebastian laugh.

"What? What do you want from me?" laughed Sebastian, "I can't read your mind, you know."

"Tanaka can read my mind perfectly fine, I don't see any reason why you can't too," said Ciel in irritation. Ciel leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Sebastian's close enough that their noses were now touching.

"Is this what you're looking for?" asked Sebastian with a small smile as he rubbed his nose against Ciel's.

"No," Ciel responded, "You should know what it is."

Sebastian opened his eyes that he had closed when rubbing his nose against Ciel's, his eyebrows knit together in worry and his lips pulled into a small frown.

"I can't kiss you, Ciel," said Sebastian, "You should know that by now."

Ciel looked up at Sebastian with a pained expression that instantly made Sebastian feel guilty.

"Why not?" asked Ciel.

"What if someone sees?" said Sebastian, though Ciel immediately gave him a reason to regret it.

"You idiot, do you really think someone is going to see us all the way out here in the middle of the garden? We're surrounded by walls and hedges."

"Oh.. well... what if someone comes looking for you? Like your parents," reasoned Sebastian.

"My father is busy with our company and my mother is too frail to go outdoors in cold weather, I can assure you no one is coming."

"Even Tanaka?" asked Sebastian.

"I sent him on some meaningless task before you came. He won't be done for a while."

"Why must you make my life so difficult?" mumbled Sebastian under his breath.

"If anything I've just made things _easier_ for you, haven't I?" said Ciel with a small grin. "Come now. You know what I want."

"Ciel..." said Sebastian unsurely, his hesitance clearly written all over his facial expression.

Ciel pressed his mouth so close to Sebastian's that their lips were almost touching, and breathed out a few words.

"Just do it."

Sebastian tried to swallow his uneasiness and he slowly, carefully, pressed his dry lips against Ciel's small mouth, then pulled away feeling dizzy and lightheaded. He had kissed Ciel; he had done it before, but every time Sebastian initiated a new kiss it fueled in him a forbidden excitement. Sebastian swallowed again and went back for more, pressing small, soft kisses against Ciel's bottom lip. Ciel made a quiet murmur that Sebastian was sure meant he was enjoying this particular session, so Sebastian carefully slid his tongue out to taste Ciel, not at all surprised when Ciel's tongue came out to greet his. This encouraged Sebastian to kiss Ciel more deeply, his larger tongue dominating the smaller boy's mouth as he held on to the back of Ciel's neck. Ciel pulled away for air and Sebastian found that even he was gasping, so he leaned back against the tree and tried to catch his breath.

"We shouldn't be doing this, you know," said Sebastian breathlessly. "What if we get caught?"

"No one is going to find us here, I've already told you that," said Ciel, and he nuzzled his face in the nook between Sebastian's neck and shoulder. Sebastian's arms were loosely wrapped around Ciel's waist and he tilted his head back against the tree, lost in thought.

"Ciel... what am I to you?"

" _Mon petit-ami,"_ said Ciel immediately, punctuating his sentence by placing a kiss on the skin of Sebastian's neck. "What am I to you?"

Sebastian froze; he hadn't been expecting his question to be returned. Sebastian honestly had no idea _what_ Ciel was to him; he was a boy, sure, he was his student, yes, but was he something more? Sebastian didn't feel that "boyfriend" was quite the proper word, and neither was lover, so what did that make Ciel?

"I don't know," confessed Sebastian.

"I would slap you if I wasn't so comfortable," said Ciel into Sebastian's shoulder.

"Well...I like you," said Sebastian carefully. "But we're not even supposed to be anything more than a tutor and his pupil."

"But you like me enough to kiss me," said Ciel as he took hold of one of Sebastian's hands, entwining their fingers together.

"Yes," admitted Sebastian while averting his eyes, a soft blush gracing his cheeks. "I do."

Ciel closed his eyes and leaned forward so that he could place more kisses up and down the side of Sebastian's neck, which made Sebastian squeeze Ciel a little tighter.

"Ciel... stop that," said Sebastian half-heartedly. It felt good, too good, what Ciel was doing to him and he began to feel the first tingle of arousal.

"Your neck," said Ciel, "it's sensitive."

"I ... guess so," said Sebastian, his blush deepening as he continued to get aroused by Ciel's soft kisses. Ciel shifted on his lap so that Ciel's lower anatomy was in direct contact with his and he opened his eyes, trying to push Ciel away. "Wait... don't sit like that."

"Why?" questioned Ciel, "because you are _enjoying_ it too much?"

"Yes," said the red-faced Sebastian, "that's exactly why."

"Hmm, but it's fine if you don't touch me, right?" breathed Ciel into Sebastian's ear. Ciel's hand slipped out of Sebastian's grip and began to rub at Sebastian's growing erection through the fabric of his pants. Sebastian immediately grabbed Ciel's hand by the wrist and pushed it away.

"You shouldn't," warned Sebastian lowly, but Ciel flicked his wrist out of Sebastian's grasp and returned to rubbing his fingertips against the bulge in Sebastian's pants.

"I don't care," said Ciel, and he let the very tips of his fingers graze up and down the length of Sebastian's still clothed erection. "Does it... feel good?" asked Ciel curiously.

"Yes," said Sebastian in a breath he didn't know he had been holding, "Very good."

Ciel grabbed hold of Sebastian's fully erect, but still clothed cock the best he could from outside his pants and began rubbing his thumb firmly into the solid mass of flesh.

"Ciel," said Sebastian softly, his breath hitching as he spoke. "Ah..."

Ciel moved to unbutton Sebastian's pants, but Sebastian stopped him.

"Don't."

"Why not?" asked Ciel, "because I _shouldn't?"_

"Yes," replied Sebastian, "that and it's too soon." Sebastian gently removed Ciel's hand from his clothed cock and interlaced their fingers together once again.

"What do you mean, it's too soon?" asked Ciel in mild annoyance.

"We can wait, until you're older..." said Sebastian as he squeezed Ciel's hand in his own. Ciel let out a small laugh that clearly indicated he found that idea ridiculous.

"I won't be waiting for _anything,_ Sebastian," said Ciel rather pointedly.

"Not even for me?" asked Sebastian with a small smile.

" _Especially_ not for you," said Ciel as he replaced his hand on top of Sebastian's cock, which made Sebastian uncomfortably squirm his hips. "Now, shall we continue...?" asked Ciel in his deceptively sweet voice.

Sebastian unconsciously rolled his hips forward into Ciel's touch, the blush on his face darkening once he realized what he had done and he took Ciel's hand away again. He then pushed the boy off his lap and stood, after which Ciel followed suit.

"I should go," said Sebastian, though he did bend down and give Ciel a kiss. "I'll see you soon."

Ciel made a soft sound of irritation but started walking again on the garden path that led out of the garden and back to the main road that led up to the manor. Once they had returned to the front of the manor Ciel once again asked for a kiss.

"Kiss me good-bye?"

Sebastian shook his head no and raised his hands in protest.

"Someone could be watching..."

"Fine," said Ciel, and he stood on his toes in order to give Sebastian a kiss on the cheek.

"Until next time, _mon petit-ami._ "

Sebastian responded by grabbing hold of Ciel's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Until next time."

Little did they know that up on the second story of the Phantomhive manor someone actually _had_ been watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So my friend made an awesome forum that needs some more members: killerpartytime*D*O*T*proboards*D*O*T*com NO ONE REPLIES TO MY POSTS GAIS. ITS VERY SAD. Join if you feel like it c:


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING WARNING WARNING
> 
> SHOTA SHOTA SHOTA
> 
> Sebastian masturbates thinking of cute shota Ciel and cute shota Ciel humps a pillow!
> 
> Vincent and Rachel also use the offensive term "a gay" instead of just "gay."

Vincent Phantomhive stepped away from the window of his study and walked out of the room, which was exceedingly rare on a weekday. He normally spent most of the day up in his study working and even took afternoon tea in his office, so he rarely saw either Ciel or Rachel. Tanaka was the only one he saw on a regular basis, and even then Ciel was usually left to his studies so Vincent only ever talked to Rachel; he loved his son as any proper father would but he certainly wasn't the doting type. He made his way downstairs to one of the many sitting rooms and found Rachel sitting in an armchair near the lit fireplace, quietly reading a book.

"Hello, darling," said Vincent as he took a seat next to Rachel on the sofa.

Rachel looked up from her book in surprise, and seeing that the man addressing her was her husband she promptly closed her book.

"Vincent, dear. Is something wrong?"

"Something has been troubling me," said Vincent, "so I decided to take a little break."

"I see," replied Rachel. She would never directly ask Vincent what was bothering him because for all she knew it was something involving the Funtom company and Rachel was no businesswoman. She instead waited patiently for her husband to either continue on or change the subject.

"What do you think of Ciel?" asked Vincent rather abruptly.

"Ciel? He's been doing so well," replied Rachel, "he makes his mother proud."

"You don't think that Ciel could be a gay, do you?"

"A gay?" repeated Rachel warily, "the boy is only thirteen, I doubt he's even old enough to have those sort of interests."

"My dear Rachel, you absolutely cannot be so naive. Even twelve is a ripe age for those sorts of interests in a boy."

Rachel responded by shaking her head back and forth.

"Not my Ciel."

Vincent responded with a noncommittal grunt and stood up, telling Rachel good bye and making his way back up to his office. Maybe Rachel was right. Maybe Ciel was still too young to have those sorts of interests; after all, he had certainly never shown any interest in girls.

Sebastian's alarm went off around nine that morning, seeing as he didn't have anything to do until the afternoon. The loud ringing of the hammer hitting the metal bells was decidedly obnoxious and Sebastian put a stop to it as soon as possible. He rolled over on his back and threw one arm over his eyes to block out the morning sun. He had been dreaming a wonderful dream that he couldn't quite remember the details of, but whatever it was it had left him decidedly aroused.

 _Should I...?_ wondered Sebastian from underneath his arm. Sebastian was a somewhat sexually repressed individual as his mother had been a strict Catholic and the church looked down on things like masturbation and sex outside marriage. Sebastian had masturbated before but the guilt often overwhelmed him so he chose not to do it on a regular basis. That didn't stop his body from trying to coax him into it, however.

_Maybe just a little ..._

Sebastian removed his arm from across his eyes and slipped his hand underneath the sheets and down to his underpants, where he started rubbing small circles into his erection on the outside of the fabric.

_Ah.. feels good.._

Sebastian took in a sharp breath and unconsciously held it as he continued to stroke up and down his hardened length, still not daring to reach inside his boxer shorts. He let out his held breath and gasped for air, then rubbed his open palm all along his still clothed erection.

_Nnn... I want to..._

Suddenly Sebastian recalled how he had been naked in the bath with Ciel and how Ciel had kissed, then sucked on his neck. Thinking about it made his cock twitch and he gave in to temptation, sliding his hand underneath the waistband of his undergarments and wrapping his hand around the base of his cock.

_Oh... Ciel..._

There was a heavy blush to Sebastian's cheeks as he slowly pumped up and down, remembering the time in the garden when Ciel had once again kissed his neck. He then remembered how Ciel had rubbed his little fingers into him on the outside of his jeans and Sebastian bucked his hips up into his fist, letting out a soft moan as he did so.

_I like it when you touch me there, Ciel..._

Sebastian closed his eyes and pictured what it would be like if he had actually let Ciel go further. Ciel would have unzipped his pants, and then what would he have done next? Would he simply tease him b rubbing through his boxers? Would he touch Sebastian's bare flesh and rub up against the tip like Sebastian was doing now?

_That's it, Ciel..._

Maybe Ciel would wrap his tiny hand around Sebastian's cock and fist tightly up and down, making Sebastian leak precome as his penis grew redder. Maybe Ciel would taste it - Sebastian let out a low groan - maybe he would like the way it tasted and slide down to his belly so that he could put Sebastian's cock in his mouth.

Sebastian was now panting a considerable amount as he fucked his fist, imagining Ciel's tiny pink tongue lapping him up. Maybe Ciel would be able to take it all in and suck on him while bobbing his head up and down.

_Oh god... Ciel!_

Sebastian would grab hold of Ciel's hair and gently guide him up and down the length of his cock, pulling on his hair a little more tightly the closer he got. Then Sebastian would bury himself deep in Ciel's throat and release like he was doing now all over his fist, and Ciel would happily drink it all up.

_Nnngg... Ciel!_

Or maybe he would come on Ciel's face and watch as the boy sat up with Sebastian's semen running down his chin, letting Sebastian enjoy how he had left his mark.

_Ciel.. I... ah... mmm..._

Sebastian wiped his dirtied hand off on his bed sheets, knowing that they would need to be washed later. It had felt so amazingly good when he came that he simply lay in bed for a few minutes feeling completely relaxed, his mind in a state of pure bliss. Then the guilt started to take over.

 _I just masturbated to a boy,_ thought Sebastian, _He isn't even old enough and I thought of doing those things with him... but he wants to do those things with me, and I... want to do them with him... it felt so good... but I shouldn't, I have to wait until he's old enough.._. _and, he's a boy, I'm supposed to like girls... I'm going to hell._

Ciel Phantomhive didn't have French lessons, or any lessons that day, though his parents still expected him to keep to himself and stay out of their way. That was fine by him; he had been close to his parents when he was younger but had grown away from them as he got older. Conversations with his mother usually revolved around books he hadn't read, and conversations with his father were usually short and ended abruptly as his father was too busy working to say much of interest. He had spent most of the day lounging about in bed, not even bothering to get dressed, as was his usual custom on Sundays.

Ciel had been lying in bed wondering about Sebastian, his French tutor. Where did Sebastian live? What was he doing now? Did he think about Ciel on his days off? Why didn't he have Sebastian's phone number so that he could call and chat? Did Sebastian even have a phone? These questions and many others like it wandered through Ciel's brain as he lie curled up in a ball on his side, hugging one of his many pillows close. It wasn't long before Ciel's thoughts turned to a sexual nature.

Had Sebastian ever had sex? Why wouldn't Sebastian touch him? Why did Sebastian let him touch him sometimes but not all the time? Why was Sebastian so scared of getting caught? Why was Sebastian so tall, dark and handsome? Did Sebastian have a nice looking dick? Was it big? Would Sebastian ever do sexual things with him? Ciel's small penis twitched and lengthened a little the more he thought about it, his warm erection flush against the cool pillow he was holding. Ciel rolled over so that the pillow was directly underneath him and began to rut up against it, thinking of Sebastian.

Ciel pictured that instead of his pillow it was Sebastian who lay underneath him, Sebastian's pants unzipped and his naked cock pressing up against his own. Ciel would then be on top like he was doing now and rub his own naked cock up against Sebastain's until he came. The smooth silk pillowcase felt good against his small cock, providing just a hint of friction the harder he pressed his hips into the pillow.

"Sebastian," whispered Ciel into one of the other bed pillows as he maneuvered himself up and down. Maybe he could get Sebastian to actually touch him, to wrap his hand around his small cock and fist up and down until he came. Ciel liked both of those ideas and he pressed his hips into the pillow a little more firmly as he grinded up against it, imagining Sebastain's big, warm hand on his cock. If he could get Sebastian to touch him maybe he could even get Sebastian to use his mouth, to envelop his entire erection in one gulp and then let him thrust in and out as he pleased. Ciel let out a muffled moan into the pillow and moved his small hips a little faster, knowing that he was close to orgasm.

Maybe he could get Sebastian do those things he had heard of but couldn't do on his own, like licking his backside. While Ciel had never tried it the idea of it made his cock twitch and he pressed himself more firmly into the pillow, grinding in short, heavy strokes as he felt his orgasm approach. Maybe Sebastian would even put his fingers inside, like Ciel had tried once, and touch that one little spot inside him that made his orgasms feel like heaven. Maybe he would flip Ciel over on his belly and put his dick inside, fucking him hard and fast while stroking Ciel's little cock underneath his belly until Ciel came from the double stimulation like he was doing now; Ciel bit hard into the pillow to silence his moans that turned into grunts as he came, his orgasm resulting in a small bit of mess on the silk pillowcase.

Ciel lazily rolled over away from the pillow, knowing that the maid would be in to collect the sheets and pillowcases later that day for cleaning. He was still basking in the afterglow of his recent orgasm but he would get dressed soon enough; for he had decided that today was the day he was going to go see Sebastian.


	9. Chapter 9

Ciel didn't really have a problem sneaking out of his own manor, as his parents were often occupied with either work or personal interests, and Tanaka only saw to his needs when the day held a schedule or if called upon. Leaving the manor was really as easy as walking out the front door; the real problem came when he realized he didn't have Sebastian's address. It was fairly safe to assume that Sebastian lived in the village down below, Ciel simply had no idea of where.

Ciel set out down the steep hill towards town; he had been in town many times before but never on his own. The servants were usually left to do the shopping and his clothes were tailor made, so there was little reason for him to ever set foot there. He made it to town in about half an hour's time at his leisurely pace and began searching for Sebastian in the town square. He did not find Sebastian, but instead found a shop window filled with cakes and other baked goods. Ciel came closer to the glass in order to get a better look, his mouth salivating at the sponge cake with cream and strawberries in the window. Just then his stomach growled and he realized that he had forgotten to eat breakfast.

Ciel was soon distracted by the sound of someone digging through the trash can next to him and he turned to gawk and stare at the man who quite clearly had his head in the rubbish bin. What self respecting man in their right mind would dig through _garbage?_ Ciel was appalled. He let out a gasp of horror when the man who finally emerged from the trash can triumphantly holding a newspaper was, in fact, Sebastian.

"Sebastian!" shouted Ciel as he walked on over to where Sebastian stood. "What in the Queen's name are you doing?"

"Ciel?" responded Sebastian in surprise, "what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, now do tell me what you were doing putting your face into a pile of rubbish."

"I was looking for this," said Sebastian as he held out the newspaper.

"Does my father not pay you enough to afford your own newspaper?"

"No! It's not that, he does! It's just... a bad habit," explained Sebastian sheepishly. "Since you're here, let's go back to my place," suggested Sebastian, to which Ciel agreed. Ciel found himself inside Sebastian's small flat a few minutes later.

Ciel took in the one room apartment with great curiosity; he had never before been in a living space so small. There was a water closet for the toilet but other than that the single burner stove was not far from Sebastian's bed, which was really the only piece of furniture in the room. Ciel sat down on the bed and saw that Sebastian was about to put the kettle on, which he promptly rejected.

"You should take a bath, who knows what kind of filth you picked up from the bin," said Ciel.

"Well, if I'm going to take a bath, I still need to put the kettle on."

"Why is that?" questioned Ciel.

"There are no hot water lines in this apartment, so this is the only way I can heat any water for a bath."

"You mean there's not a bathtub in there?" asked Ciel as he indicated the water closet. Sebastian shook his head no. "What! Then how do you bathe?"

Sebastian pulled out a small wooden tub filled with washcloths and a bar of soap from under his bed.

"I put the water in this tub and use that to wash up."

"Surely by now you can afford a better apartment," said Ciel. Sebastian had been working for him since December and here it was nearly March, the man had to have some sort of savings built up.

"I can," said Sebastian, "but I've grown rather attached to this one."

The truth was that Sebastian couldn't possibly imagine abandoning the stray cats who congregated just outside; he could move, but would they follow him? What if they continued to come by everyday waiting for them to feed him only for him to not be there? There was no way that Sebastian could do that to the poor innocent felines.

Ciel contemplated what Sebastian had said in silence; he could never dream of living somewhere so small, but if it made Sebastian happy... Ciel's thoughts were interrupted by the kettle whistling. He watched as Sebastian poured the contents of the kettle into the wooden tub and lathered the bar of soap into a washcloth.

"Erm..." began Sebastian while fidgeting awkwardly, "You should wait outside."

"Outside?" said Ciel incredulously, "What do you think I am, a farm animal?"

"No! It's not that, it's just... I have to undress to take a bath and...you know how that goes," said Sebastian while glaring at Ciel. Ciel glared back until Sebastian finally gave in and let out a sigh. "Fine. I'll only wash my upper half, it's not like my legs were in the bin anyway."

Ciel kicked off his shoes so that he could put his legs on the bed, his back resting against the small headboard and his legs stretched out with his ankles crossed one over the other at the ends. Ciel watched in delight as Sebastian took off his shirt, revealing his thin yet still muscular body. Sebastian washed his hands and arms first, slowly making his way towards his shoulders and chest. Ciel felt himself getting hard as he watched Sebastian soap up his chest then rinse, the rivulets of water that ran down his toned stomach muscles immediately catching Ciel's eye. Sebastian suddenly looked up and Ciel looked back with as innocent of an expression as he could muster.

"Stop staring at me," said Sebastian as he turned around and continued to wash his belly and back.

 _Damn,_ thought Ciel now that his view had been ruined, _I shouldn't have been so obvious._

Sebastian finished washing up and grabbed a towel from the small built-in shelf near the water closet and dried himself off while eyeing Ciel suspiciously. Ciel had yet to try anything funny, and the fact that Ciel had done nothing while he was half-naked definitely stood out to him. Sebastian picked up his shirt and was about to put it back on when Ciel called for him to come sit on the bed next to him.

"Wait. Come sit with me," said Ciel very politely. Sebastian made a move to put his shirt on again but Ciel quickly interrupted. "No, no shirt."

"You're going to try something funny, aren't you?" asked Sebastian, though he obeyed Ciel's request and left the shirt lying at the foot of his bed.

"You didn't put your shirt back on," purred Ciel as Sebastian sat down on the bed next to him, his legs outstretched towards the foot of the bed. Ciel turned so that he could roam his hands across Sebastian's chest and breathe in the scent of his newly washed skin.

"Why are you touching me?" asked Sebastian playfully. As long as Ciel wasn't touching his penis he didn't really have any problems with Ciel touching him.

"Well, you are my boyfriend," said Ciel vaguely. Ciel began to press soft kisses to Sebastian's chest, which Sebastian allowed as his chest wasn't particularly sensitive and he didn't consider it on the same level as what was in his pants, until Ciel looked up at him and dared to lick at one of his nipples.

"Don't do that!" said Sebastian in shocked surprise once Ciel pulled away.

"Why?" asked Ciel, "because it feels good?"

Sebastian turned pink and watched as Ciel continued lapping at his nipple, bringing the little nub into hardness. Sebastian grew more and more uncomfortable as Ciel began to suck and the feeling started to cause a stir in his pants.

"Well... y-yes, but you should stop," said Sebastian and he gently pushed Ciel away, though Ciel simply returned to lick and suck at Sebastian's other nipple. "Ah... Ciel..." moaned Sebastian softly while he fidgeted underneath Ciel, his cock now hard and ready due to Ciel's attention. "Nngh..."

Ciel left Sebastian's chest so that his nose was pressed against Sebastian's, their breaths mingling.

"Kiss me."

Sebastian obeyed, pressing his lips to Ciel's without hesitation and sucking on Ciel's lower lip, then probing his tongue inside of Ciel's mouth as Ciel leaned in closer. Ciel allowed Sebastian to explore his mouth fully, and when Sebastian finally pulled away Ciel licked at Sebastian's lips with small little flicks of his tongue. Ciel took Sebastian's right nipple into his fingers and rubbed and pulled, arousing Sebastian further.

"Ciel, you're making me.. awfully... uncomfortable," said Sebastian.

"Then why don't you take off your pants?" suggested Ciel, his hand cupping the bulge in Sebastian's pants.

"That's not what I meant, you're..." Sebastian lost his train of thought as Ciel began to rub at his erection through the fabric of his jeans. "Um... you're ..."

"What are you worried about this time?" whispered Ciel, "No one will know."

"Hah, Ciel!" moaned Sebastian as Ciel grinded his thumb into his nipple while the other hand lovingly stroked at his erection. "No, stop, I already... "

"Already what?" asked Ciel curiously. Ciel came closer to Sebastian's ear and let out another whisper. "I touched myself to you this morning."

"Th-that!" managed Sebastian once Ciel had finally spoken, "I did that, and I feel guilty... so you should stop," said Sebastian as he grabbed both of Ciel's arms and pinned them together behind Ciel's back. Ciel blinked in confusion.

"You're stopping me because you feel guilty about ... about that?" asked Ciel in confusion. "Why?"

"You're young, and I was raised Catholic, I don't want to go to hell for... t-thinking of you, if I touch you or let you touch me it's even worse! I just want to be a good person," finished Sebastian awkwardly, nearly in tears. Ciel scoffed.

"You think you're a bad person because of what some book has told you, or some invisible person in the sky?" asked Ciel.

"It's against the law," said Sebastian.

"I don't care about some silly law either," said Ciel, and as Sebastian released his arms Ciel cuddled closer, his arms now wrapped around Sebastian's neck. "I love you. That's all that matters."

"Ciel..."

"Hmm?"

"...I'm scared," confessed Sebastian in a low whisper.

"Why?" asked Ciel seriously.

"Because... I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back bitches.

“You… love me?” asked Ciel, feeling more surprised by this than he should have. “Really?”

 

“Well, I…” began Sebastian as he ran a hand through his hair, “I think so?”

 

“What makes you think that?” asked Ciel with a small smile that he hoped would encourage Sebastian to explain his feelings.

 

“I… really like spending time with you,” confessed Sebastian. “When I’m away from you, I get lonely, and I still think about you… and I want to do … things… with you,” said Sebastian while averting his eyes from Ciel’s gaze, a heavy blush now on his cheeks.

 

“Hmm,” hummed Ciel softly, “that’s exactly how I feel.”

 

“You can’t have possibly felt that way since the day you first met me,” said Sebastian skeptically.

 

“I told you I _liked_ you, remember?”

 

“Oh,” said Sebastian as he seemed to recall that very moment. “That’s right.”

 

“The point is that we love each other now,” said Ciel, “meaning I can do this,” he pressed his soft lips to Sebastian’s and quickly pulled away, “anytime I want.”

 

“No, Ciel, you don’t understand… I said I was scared for a reason!” said Sebastian, his voice rising in pitch with fear.

 

“What are you so afraid of?” asked Ciel quizzically.

 

“I think I might be… a…” Sebastian swallowed hard, “a… _pedophile,”_ whispered Sebastian softly.

 

Ciel immediately burst out laughing; it was such a deep, hearty laugh he actually had to hold his stomach as he did it.

 

“Why does it matter if you are?”

 

“It’s not funny, Ciel! Everyone hates pedophiles! I’ve heard that even serial killers in prison hate pedophiles, they … you know,” said Sebastian vaguely, his eyes still wide with fear.

 

“Relax, Sebastian. You aren’t going to prison,” reassured Ciel gently as he blew away a strand of hair that had fallen in his eyes with a puff of air.

 

“But… if we get caught… I just, can’t do this, Ciel! Please, try to understand,” begged Sebastian.

 

Ciel slumped forward and rested his cheek against Sebastian’s shoulder.

 

“It’s not a crime to be a pedophile, you know. It’s a crime to abuse children.”

 

“But… I… you… we!” protested Sebastian.

 

If Ciel’s eyes were open Sebastian would have certainly seen them rolling.

 

“I _asked for it,_ Sebastian, you are hardly abusing me. Idiot.”

 

“Children can’t consent,” insisted Sebastian, “that’s what everyone says. You’re too young to know better.”

 

“I am _thirteen,_ Sebastian, not a damn five year old.”

 

Sebastian knit his eyebrows together and stared off into his empty bedroom for a few minutes, lost in thought.

 

“I understand that it’s okay to be a… a pedophile, but it’s still not okay to break the law and even worse than that it’s a sin!” sighed a frustrated Sebastian.

 

“You and your religious nonsense,” muttered Ciel against Sebastian’s shoulder. “If I promise you that you won’t go to hell, will you feel better?”

 

“How could you possibly know such a thing?” said Sebastian in irritation. “You’re not a holy man.”

 

“Even the priests don’t know for sure themselves, you know. No one knows for sure what happens when you die,” argued Ciel.

 

Sebastian bit his tongue. Well, that was much true.

 

“I’d still rather not risk an afterlife of eternal suffering,” said Sebastian dryly.

 

Ciel looked up from his spot on Sebastian’s shoulder with that simultaneously sweet and wicked grin of his.

 

“Even for me? Don’t you _love_ me, Sebastian?”

 

Ciel’s remark instantly made Sebastian feel guilty.

 

“Of course I love you—“

 

“I’d go to hell for you, Sebastian,” said Ciel seriously. “Let’s go to hell together. Then we can be together all we want.”

 

Sebastian was at first surprised, but his expression soon softened, his chest expanding with joy as he realized just how much Ciel really loved him. He wanted to do the right thing and love him back just as much, so he said the first thing that came to mind.

 

“I’ll follow you to the ends of hell and back,” said Sebastian as he pressed the tip of his nose to Ciel’s.

 

Ciel closed his eyes and smiled.

 

“Good.”

 

It was then that Ciel’s stomach growled, the sound loud enough to make the tips of Ciel’s ears turn pink and Sebastian feel a bit awkward.

 

“…I take it you didn’t eat breakfast?” asked Sebastian after a long pause.

“I didn’t,” admitted Ciel, “I wanted to see you, and I didn’t know for sure where you lived…”

 

“Well, then let’s get you something to eat,” offered Sebastian, and he moved to push Ciel off his lap, “As soon as I put on my shirt.”

 

Ciel happily walked alongside Sebastian in town, amazed by all of the unfamiliar shops and people. It wasn’t long before they came across the bakery they had passed by earlier and Ciel insisted that Sebastian buy him something sweet. Sebastian settled for a buttery croissant while Ciel picked out his selection.

 

“I’ll have this one,” said Ciel to the man behind the counter, gesturing at a rich chocolate cake that could easily feed ten people.

 

“Ciel!” scolded Sebastian, “You can’t have an entire _cake_ for breakfast.”

 

“Why not?” asked Ciel in a tone of false innocence.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” said Sebastian with a disapproving glare.

 

“I’ll just have a slice then,” said Ciel to the man behind the counter.

 

The man behind the counter shook his head.

 

“I’m sorry sir, but we do not sell cakes by the slice, only whole cakes.”

 

Ciel glanced back at over Sebastian with a pleading expression.

 

Sebastian sighed, knowing that at some point he would probably regret the next words that came out of his mouth.

 

“Box it up.”

 

Sebastian and Ciel walked back to Sebastian’s small apartment with their newly purchased baked goods and Sebastian rummaged around in the cabinet for a plate that Ciel could have his cake on. Sebastian had no place to put the cake other than his bed, so he put the box in the center and opened it, cutting a slice with a paring knife which was easier than expected as the cake was so tender. Sebastian served the slice on its side and fished up his only fork so that Ciel could eat his cake. Ciel relaxed against the headboard, his knees drawn up to his chest and the plate carefully balanced across his knees. Sebastian sat in a similar fashion so as to avoid the cake in the middle of the bed and took such big bites of his croissant it was gone in seconds.

 

“You eat too fast,” complained Ciel as he watched Sebastian finish eating.

 

“You eat too many sweets,” complained Sebastian in return, though after watching Ciel for a bit he realized that Ciel had stopped eating. “Aren’t you going to finish your cake?”

 

“I’m full,” said Ciel, his half-eaten cake slice still resting on the plate on his knees.

 

“You don’t eat enough, either.”

 

“Shut up. Here, take this,” said Ciel as he handed Sebastian his plate.

 

Sebastian took the plate and got out the wash basin he used for washing dishes, filling it with cool water from the tap seeing as it was only a few crumbs of cake; no need to heat the water kettle. Sebastian listened as Ciel made a displeased grunt from somewhere behind him and he turned around to question.

 

“What was that for?”

 

“Tanaka probably knows I’m missing by now,” said Ciel, “I should get going…” Ciel trailed off into nothingness.

 

“I’ll walk you back,” offered Sebastian.

 

“No, you can’t… I can’t risk my parents finding out where I’ve been.”

 

“Are you really going to carry the entire cake back by yourself?” asked Sebastian skeptically.

 

“You keep it,” said Ciel as he rose from the bed and made his way towards the door. Sebastian took a few short steps to where Ciel was standing and embraced him from behind, his arms wrapped tightly around Ciel’s small waist. Ciel turned himself in Sebastian’s grasp so that he could press a kiss to Sebastian’s lips.

 

“Tell me you love me again,” demanded Ciel.

 

“I love you,” said Sebastian without hesitation, immediately following up with a kiss.

 

Ciel put on a small smile and broke away from Sebastian’s embrace, finally turning to open the door.

 

“ _Je t’aime, mon petit-ami,”_ said Ciel while standing in the doorway facing Sebastian, then disappeared off into the village streets.

 

Sebastian watched Ciel disappear then closed the door, feeling giddy. Sebastian had never loved anyone before, besides his mother, and it was _thrilling_. Sebastian sat on the bed and smiled to himself like an idiot as he recalled his time spent with Ciel that day, until the nagging feeling in the back of his mind reminded him that even if he was in love, it was still illegal. Forbidden. Sebastian’s joyful expression fell flat and he glanced over to the chocolate cake still standing in the middle of the bed, wondering just what he was supposed to do with an entire cake.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double ~~penetration~~ update.

Tanaka had been going about that day’s assigned activities as usual, not paying any mind to the fact that he had yet to see the young master that day. Tanaka didn’t find it all that unusual when the young master skipped breakfast and elevenses, but he began to grow concerned when the young master also did not appear for lunch, and seemed nowhere to be found the closer it grew to afternoon tea. It was _very_ unlike the young master to miss afternoon tea, when he would be served his sweets. Tanaka began to search the manor in earnest, checking even the most unexpected places, such as the wine cellar and even the attic. When Ciel was absolutely nowhere to be found inside the house, Tanaka took to the expansive grounds and searched the garden, even going as far as to infiltrate the woods that bordered the property. When Tanaka had _still_ not found Ciel he decided it best to report his findings to his superior, Ciel’s father.

 

Tanaka knocked on the closed door to the study and waited patiently for his master to respond from within.

 

“Tanaka? Is it time for tea already?” came Vincent’s voice from behind the door. “Come in.”

 

Tanaka pushed open the door and immediately offered an apology.

 

“I apologize for not having yet prepared afternoon tea, my lord, but I am afraid there were more pressing matters to attend to.”

 

“Such as?”

 

“I am afraid young master Ciel is missing.”

 

“Missing?” said Vincent in surprise. “What do you mean?”

 

“I have thoroughly searched the entire premises and I am afraid the young master is absolutely nowhere to be found.”

 

“What?” said Vincent in mild shock as he processed Tanaka’s statement. He was beginning to grow worried; what if his only son and heir to the Phantomhive fortune had somehow been kidnapped, taken for ransom? Vincent quickly rose from his desk and issued an order that he hoped would put his mind at ease. “Notify the police. I’ll tell Rachel.”

 

“Right away sir,” replied Tanaka with a small bow, and he left the room to hurry downstairs and use the telephone.

 

“Rachel, my dear,” began Vincent as he walked into the parlor. “Have you seen Ciel today?”

 

Rachel closed her book before speaking.

 

“Ciel? Why no, I haven’t. Why do you ask?”

 

“I’m afraid our son is missing.”

 

“Missing?” exclaimed Rachel, the rising panic clear in his voice. “Surely he’s just been in his room sleeping all day? It is Sunday.”

 

Vincent shook his head back and forth to indicate that as much as that was what Rachel wanted to believe, it simply wasn’t true.

 

“Tanaka has searched everywhere. The attic, the wine cellar… even the woods.”

 

Rachel clasped one hand to her mouth in fear.

 

“Oh! This can’t be happening, not Ciel, not my Ciel!”

 

“The police are being notified as we speak,” said Vincent. “I’m sure they’ll find him quickly.”

 

“Do you think he’s been kidnapped?” asked a terrified Rachel, “What if he’s run away? Oh Vincent are we really such bad parents?”

 

Vincent knelt down on one knee and took Rachel’s hand into his own.

 

“You are a fine mother, Rachel,” soothed Vincent gently, “don’t worry. We’ll find him.”

 

Ciel had come in through the back door in an attempt to avoid drawing attention to himself, but it was soon apparent that that had been a huge mistake. As soon as he made his way to the nearest downstairs sitting room he ran into Tanaka, who had been talking on the phone but just hung up, so he was immediately spotted.

 

“Young master Ciel!” scolded Tanaka, “Where have you been? Your parents have been worried sick about you!”

 

Ciel was at first frightened, not having been scolded by Tanaka since he was a small child, but he soon regained his composure and responded with an irritated glare.

 

“I don’t have to answer to you,” said Ciel.

 

“Forgive me, young master,” said Tanaka with a small bow, “but you are right. You will answer to your father. He is waiting for you upstairs.”

 

“Tell him I’m tired,” said Ciel, “and I’ll be asleep in my room.”

 

“You must forgive me once again, young master, but I am afraid you are being an insolent child and therefore must be treated as such,” said Tanaka in a short, clipped tone of voice and he grabbed Ciel by the shoulder and began forcing him to walk upstairs.

 

“Unhand me, old man!” shouted Ciel, “You’re hurting me! I’ll have you fired for this!” Ciel continued to protest until he had been forcefully dragged all the way upstairs and found himself face to face with his father.

 

“Young master Ciel, sir,” said Tanaka as he presented the boy.

 

To say that Vincent Phantomhive was angry would have been an understatement. Rachel rushed to her son’s side and immediately hugged him tight, tears of gratitude flowing down her cheeks.

 

“Oh Ciel, we were so worried! I thought I lost you, oh Ciel, my baby boy…”

 

“Thank you, Tanaka,” said Vincent once he managed to calm down a bit. “Rachel, not now.”

 

“Yes, dear,” said Rachel as she pulled away from Ciel, using the palm of one hand to stroke his cheek before returning to her chair.

Vincent finally focused his gaze on Ciel, his eyes blazing with rage.

 

“In my study. Now!”

 

Ciel obediently followed his father to his study, swallowing hard as his father took a seat behind his desk. Ciel stood there trying to will his body not to break out into a sweat but no matter how much he tried it didn’t seem to be helping.

 

“Ciel,” began Vincent angrily, “Would you like to tell me where you have been?”

 

_No,_ thought Ciel, but he bit his tongue to keep himself from saying it. Acting like a smartass was only going to piss his father off even further.

 

“I went down to the village,” replied Ciel coolly.

 

“You have everything you need here, what on earth possessed you to go down to the village?”

 

“I just wanted to see what it was like,” lied Ciel.

 

“And what, pray tell, did you do in the village?”

 

“I went to the bakery,” said Ciel, which was entirely truthful. “I bought a cake.”

 

“Oh? And where is this cake?” asked Vincent skeptically.

 

Shit. Ciel hadn’t thought that one through.

 

“I ate it.”

 

“You’re telling me, my son, who can barely even finish his dinner ate an entire cake while down in the village today,” said Vincent.

 

“Yes,” lied Ciel stupidly, the sweat on the back of his neck now dripping down underneath the back of his shirt collar.

 

Vincent’s eyes narrowed into angry slits.

 

“Don’t lie to me, Ciel. If you continue to lie to me I will make sure to take away everything you have ever loved. I will lock you in your room without food for a week.”

 

“Father!” protested Ciel, his eyes beginning to water from his frustration. “You wouldn’t be so cruel!”

 

“I will be even crueler to my son who continues to lie to me,” said Vincent coldly. “You’re not too old for a beating, you know.”

 

Ciel grit his teeth and tried to hold back his tears, deciding that it was in his best interest to tell the truth, or at least as little of it as his father would force out of him.

 

“I- I went to see Sebastian!”

 

“Sebastian?” asked Vincent, “Your French tutor?”

 

Ciel responded with a small nod.

 

“And why did you do that?”

 

“Sebastian is my friend!” insisted Ciel.

 

“You’ve had plenty of tutors over the years and not once has any one of them ever been your friend,” said Vincent suspiciously.

 

“Sebastian is different! He’s not a woman, for one thing!”

 

Vincent rested his chin in one of his palms, eyeing his upset son carefully. It was true that Ciel had no friends his age due to the fact that he was born into such high social status. There was his cousin Elizabeth, but she was still female, and Vincent could easily reason that Ciel was simply lacking in male bonding time. Vincent knew he hadn’t been the most readily available father.

 

“Tell me, Ciel,” began Vincent, feeling the need to ask this one last question. “Are you a gay?”

 

“What?” cried Ciel indignantly, “No, of course not!” he lied.

 

“Good,” grunted Vincent as he leaned back in his chair, pleased by Ciel’s reaction. “You are dismissed.” Vincent watched as Ciel quietly left the room and soon after called for Tanaka.

 

“Tanaka!”

 

“You called, sir?” asked Tanaka as he appeared in the doorway.

 

“I have a job for you. This French tutor of Ciel’s, Sebastian… keep an eye on him. Report to me immediately any unusual behavior between the two.”

 

“As you wish,” replied Tanaka. “Is there anything else I can be of help with?”

 

“No,” said Vincent, and he watched as Tanaka bowed and left the room before standing and turning to look out the window. As much as he wanted to believe that his only son wasn’t a gay he still had a lot of trouble putting his trust in this Sebastian fellow, and Ciel had just lied straight to his face. And how could he forget that time he had been watching from his study, when his son had kissed Sebastian on the cheek and Sebastian took his son’s hand in response. Vincent suddenly grew angry at Sebastian; surely he was the one who had been corrupting his son, and Vincent was not about to forgive him. All he had to do now was wait.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> foodplay? idk it's just some whipped cream; Sebastian gives shota Ciel a blowjob

“Well, I suppose that’s all for today’s lesson,” said Sebastian as he closed the large French textbook he had been reading from. Sebastian set the book aside on Ciel’s desk and used one hand to push up his reading glasses that were falling down his nose.

 

“Come, I have a surprise for you,” said Ciel as he rose from his seat behind the desk and Sebastian obediently followed.

 

“Will this take long?” asked Sebastian as he followed Ciel outside and into the garden, “My darling’s kittens are due any day now,” Sebastian whined.

 

“You and your stupid cats,” muttered Ciel, and he led Sebastian into the familiar clearing in the middle of the garden that held the stone bench and water fountain, only now there was a red and white checkered picnic blanket spread out underneath one of the blossoming trees. Ciel sat on the blanket and motioned for Sebastian to join him.

 

“What is this?” asked Sebastian in mild surprise, “A picnic?”

 

“It’s finally spring and the weather has been getting warmer, so I thought…” Ciel trailed off into nothingness.

 

“How unusually sweet of you,” chuckled Sebastian.

 

Ciel responded with an irritated glare.

 

“Don’t make me smack you.”

 

Ciel reached for the picnic basket and pulled out a plate of sandwiches for both himself and Sebastian. Sebastian unwrapped his plate and took a bite, immediately wondering why his sandwich didn’t really taste like anything.

 

“What kind of sandwich is this?” asked Sebastian as he swallowed a mouthful, noticing that he tasted some kind of vegetable and a hint of butter.

 

“…please don’t tell me you’ve never had a cucumber sandwich,” said Ciel after he had swallowed the bite he had just taken.

 

“Cucumber sandwich?” asked Sebastian in confusion. He curiously pulled apart the layers of his sandwich to see that it was in fact made up of paper-thin slices of cucumber and a thin layer of butter. “I suppose rich people can afford to eat this sort of thing,” mused Sebastian.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” asked Ciel, who was quite offended by Sebastian’s reaction.

 

“It’s not very nutritious,” pointed out Sebastian as he reassembled his sandwich and continued eating.

 

“Don’t blame _me;_ I ordered Tanaka to set up the picnic,” said Ciel defensively.

 

“Do you eat these kind of sandwiches often?” asked Sebastian.

 

“I guess so, why?” responded Ciel.

 

“You need to tell Tanaka to start feeding you some protein,” insisted Sebastian, “That’s why you’re so small and weak. You only ever eat vegetable sandwiches and sweets.”

 

“I’ll have you know its _genetics_ , Sebastian, my mother is weak and you are taller than my own father,” said Ciel heatedly.

 

“Am I really taller than your father?” asked Sebastian curiously.

 

“You must have spoken to him a dozen times by now; how have you not realized?” replied Ciel.

 

“Your father scares me,” admitted Sebastian. “His height is most certainly the last thing on my mind.”

 

“It’s not like he knows about us,” said Ciel, and he gave Sebastian’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

 

“He’s still a very powerful man,” insisted Sebastian, “His mere presence is intimidating.”

 

“Money isn’t everything,” said Ciel, and he released his grip on Sebastian’s hand so that he could crawl back over to the picnic basket.

 

Sebastian stared at Ciel’s small, perfectly rounded ass until he realized he was imagining himself reaching out and stroking it lovingly, so he quickly looked away, feeling guilty.

 

“What are you doing, anyway?” asked Sebastian while looking off to the side, trying to look anywhere but at Ciel.

 

“Getting dessert,” said Ciel vaguely, “Close your eyes.”

 

Sebastian was glad to obey that particular command and he closed his eyes as had been requested. He didn’t even flinch when he felt Ciel crawl into his lap as Ciel sat on him like that so often nowadays.

 

“What’s for dessert?” asked Sebastian playfully, thinking that Ciel was probably going to attempt to feed him. He was most certainly _not_ expecting the reply that came out of Ciel’s mouth.

 

“Me,” whispered Ciel.

 

Sebastian’s eyes flew open and he couldn’t believe the sight in front of him – Ciel had removed his outer jacket and his white button-up shirt was completely undone, revealing his small chest and falling off his narrow shoulders. The boy had apparently smeared – was that _cream?_ – all over himself, particularly on his nipples and belly button.

 

“C-Ciel!” stuttered Sebastian, his face turning red, “What were you thinking?”

 

“It’s okay, Sebastian,” encouraged Ciel, “I know you want to eat me up.” Ciel began kissing Sebastian’s sensitive neck in the hopes that it would help persuade him into action.

 

“Gh,” grunted Sebastian as he attempted to hold back a moan, “Ciel, I –“

 

Ciel repositioned himself so that he was stretched out across the picnic blanket on his back, his cream covered body fully exposed to Sebastian as though it were some sort of buffet.

 

“Come on, Sebastian,” said Ciel teasingly as he began to stroke his own hip, “It’s just a little taste.”

 

Sebastian swallowed thickly as he felt himself grow aroused in response to the boy, but he couldn’t get over the fact that if he did anything it would most certainly be considered wrong. _It’s just a little taste_ , thought Sebastian, Ciel’s words echoing in his head, and it was then he decided that what Ciel had said was something he could agree with. He promised himself he wouldn’t go any further than eating the cream that Ciel had placed for him and he moved so that he was hovering over Ciel and lowered his head to Ciel’s chest, giving into temptation and lapping at Ciel’s cream-covered nipple.

 

“Nnh,” moaned Ciel softly as he twitched underneath Sebastian’s touch, but not too far gone to realize that this was the farthest Sebastian had ever gone with him. Ciel was busy wondering just how far he could get Sebastian to go this time around when Sebastian’s mouth encircled his already stiff nipple and began to suck. “Ah!” panted Ciel in surprise; he hadn’t really been expecting Sebastian to do even that much, just to lick the cream away. “How is it…?” asked Ciel curiously.

 

“You taste better than the cream,” replied Sebastian honestly.

 

“Mm, come kiss me,” ordered Ciel, and Sebastian obeyed, raising himself to Ciel’s face so that he could press their mouths together.

 

Sebastian had kissed Ciel so many times that he had little reservation about doing it any more, including when he would push his tongue deep inside Ciel’s mouth, then pull away only to litter kisses up and down the side of Ciel’s neck. Sebastian loved the way the boy moaned and squirmed underneath him and tangled his tiny fists in his hair in order to hold him in place, as if he could never get enough of what Sebastian was doing.

 

“Finish your cream, Sebastian,” came Ciel’s next command as Sebastian pulled his mouth away from his neck.

 

“Yes, my little lord,” said Sebastian teasingly, loving it when Ciel angrily pulled his hair in response. Sebastian eagerly lowered his mouth to Ciel’s other nipple and hungrily lapped the cream away, pleased when another twitch went through Ciel’s body as he began to suck on the now clean nipple.

 

“ _Nngh!_ Se… Sebastian,” breathed Ciel quietly. Ciel inhaled sharply as Sebastian began kissing and licking his way down the center of his abdomen until Sebastian reached his cream-filled belly button. “Ah… _agh!”_ moaned Ciel at the strange sensation of Sebastian scooping the cream out with his tongue, but soon came to enjoy the way Sebastian was tongue fucking his now empty navel and the soft kisses to his smooth belly that soon followed.

 

Ciel tried not to hold his breath as Sebastian kissed lower, lower, and lower still – was Sebastian really going to? – and then Ciel let out a frustrated cry as Sebastian pressed a kiss to his still clothed erection and rested one cheek against it, completely stopping what he had been doing.

 

“Wh-why did you stop?” managed Ciel after a long pause.

“You know why,” said Sebastian seriously. He had promised himself he wouldn’t go any further than this; like Ciel had said, it was only a little taste.

 

“Don’t stop now,” pleaded Ciel, “ _Please._ ”

 

Sebastian immediately noticed something different in Ciel’s voice, but for the time being he chose to ignore it.

 

“Please Sebastian,” begged Ciel again, “ _Please._ ”

 

“Ciel…” said Sebastian unsurely, starting to feel guilty when he heard the desperation in Ciel’s voice. “You know I can’t,” he said quietly.

 

“You don’t understand!” cried a frustrated Ciel, “It… it _hurts!”_ Poor Ciel had never been more aroused in his life and the fact that he had yet to come was starting to become painful.

 

“What?” asked Sebastian in confusion, and he lifted himself up so that he could look at Ciel’s face, a pang of guilt immediately going through his chest. The boy really looked like he was in pain, so much so that tears of frustration were spilling out the corners of his eyes.

 

“ _Please,”_ whined Ciel while looking into Sebastian’s eyes.

 

“Can’t you just –“ began Sebastian, trying to think of some way to remedy this situation that didn’t involve him touching Ciel, “I mean, I can leave, so you can—“

 

Even though Ciel was in pain what Sebastian had said made him lose his temper; he had tried asking nicely but that was getting him nowhere.

 

“ _You did this to me now you fix it!”_ shouted Ciel angrily.

 

“S-sorry!” Sebastian immediately apologized, resolving himself to the fact that it _was_ his fault and he ought to take responsibility for his actions. “Wh-what should I do?” asked Sebastian in slight confusion. He had never slept with _anyone_ before, much less a boy, so he wasn’t quite sure how this worked.

 

“Give me your mouth,” demanded Ciel, “and _hurry._ ”

 

“H-here?” asked Sebastian to confirm as he pressed his hand to Ciel’s still clothed erection, feeling reassured by Ciel’s eager nod. Sebastian swallowed as he hesitantly undid Ciel’s short pants and pulled them down along with whatever underwear the boy was wearing, revealing Ciel’s naked sex. Sebastian had seen it before when Ciel had attempted to bathe with him, but this was his first time seeing it erect and Sebastian felt himself blush; even erect it was so small. _So illegal_ , came the voice in the back of Sebastian’s head.

 

“I _told_ you to _hurry up_ ,” came Ciel’s irritated voice from somewhere above him, snapping Sebastian back to reality.

 

“Sorry!” apologized Sebastian again, “It’s just, I’ve never done it before – _mmph!”_

Ciel’s impatience had gotten the better of him and he had grabbed Sebastian by the hair and shoved his hard cock into Sebastian’s open mouth mid-sentence.

 

“Now suck,” ordered Ciel. Sebastian began to suck on the small appendage obediently, feeling terribly awkward since he wasn’t really sure what he was doing, though his fears were soon dissipated when Ciel began to moan.

 

“Ah… _ah!”_ moaned Ciel enthusiastically. “ _You feel so good!”_

Ciel’s words of encouragement were all that Sebastian needed to hear and he began to suck in earnest, laving his tongue up and down the underside of Ciel’s small shaft while he moved his head up and down the length.

 

“ _Se-Sebastian!”_ cried Ciel as Sebastian seemed to figure out what he was doing. “Hn… _nng!”_

Sebastian dared to pull his mouth away and lick all up and down Ciel’s hard shaft, pleased when Ciel continued moaning his pleasure underneath him and even twitched as Sebastian licked his dripping slit. Sebastian had never been more aroused and he once again engulfed Ciel’s small erection as Ciel had seemed to enjoy that most; Sebastian was desperate to please, wanting to see the small boy to his completion. Sebastian let out a throaty moan around Ciel’s cock as the boy started to lose control and began wildly fucking his mouth; Ciel was small enough that he wasn’t at risk of choking and he felt like a god for the sole fact that he was making Ciel lose his mind.

 

“ _Anh,”_ moaned Ciel happily as he forcefully snapped his hips up into Sebastian’s mouth over and over again, his hairless pubic mound repeatedly grinding into Sebastian’s nose. Ciel’s fingers were still tangled in Sebastian’s hair and he began to pull tighter and tighter the closer he came to orgasm. “ _Ah,”_ panted Ciel, “ _Anh! Se- Sebastian!_ ” Ciel cried as he finally hit his release, flooding Sebastian’s mouth with his seed and loving the way the fluid felt around his cock as he continued to fuck Sebastian’s face until the very last spasms of his orgasm finally left him.

 

Ciel moaned softly as Sebastian finally pulled his mouth away and Sebastian swallowed Ciel’s come without a second thought, as if it were some sort of natural reflex. Sebastian looked down at the flushed and panting boy beneath him lovingly; Ciel’s shirt was falling off his shoulders and pooling underneath him, his short pants pulled down to his knees and his small sex still red and throbbing as it had yet to soften; the boy’s beautiful blue eyes still half-lidded with pleasure and staring at him longingly. It was easily the most beautiful sight Sebastian had ever seen, and he was the cause of it all.

 

“Come kiss me,” demanded Ciel, and Sebastian obeyed, pressing a simple, close-mouthed kiss to Ciel’s lips. Ciel was about to complain when he felt something wet land on his cheek. Sebastian was… _crying?_ “Sebastian?” asked Ciel, very confused and clearly concerned by this situation. Ciel waited patiently for Sebastian to speak as he felt several more teardrops land on his face.

 

“I’m sorry.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian finds himself consumed by guilt and spends weeks avoiding Ciel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some info on where I've been, see my profile here on Ao3.

Ciel first looked up at Sebastian with concern, then gave Sebastian a small smile as he used the thumb of his right hand to gently wipe away Sebastian's tears.

 

"Don't be sorry," said Ciel softly, "I loved every second of it."

 

Sebastian swallowed hard, trying to choke back a sob.

 

"It doesn't matter," he said as he rose from his kneeling position above Ciel and stood there gasping, his crying eyes hidden by the long black bangs that framed his face. "I... I'm... I..."

 

Ciel wiggled his short pants up along his hips and tucked away his softened sex before rising to a sitting position. He then narrowed one eyebrow and looked up at Sebastian with an expression of annoyed confusion.

 

"You what?"

 

"I..." Sebastian let follow a long silence. "I have to go!" blurted Sebastian at last, and he sprinted away from Ciel as fast as he could. Sebastian's mind was a repeating blur of everything he had just done, which only served to worsen the awful feeling deep in the pit of his stomach with every step he took.

 

" _Sebastian!_ " Sebastian heard Ciel call out from somewhere behind him. Sebastian ignored Ciel's cry and continued on, the mere sound of Ciel's voice making him cringe with guilt.

 

_What have I done? What have I done? What have I done!_

Sebastian ran hard, ignoring the pain in his side that came from his sudden burst of activity as his breath began to come out in harsh pants. Sebastian ran straight into his tiny one room apartment and set the kettle on, pacing frantically from side to side of the room as he waited anxiously for the water to boil. Sebastian didn't even wait for the water to cool before pouring the hot water over his hands, scalding them red as he scrubbed hard with the hot water and a bar of soap, trying to wash the guilt away. Sebastian even put the soap and water in his mouth, blistering his tongue as he tried to rinse away the taste of the young boy whose innocence he had just corrupted.

 

_It's okay, I deserve it. Maybe if I punish myself enough in this life..._

Sebastian shook his head, immediately dismissing the thought that for him there could still be any form of salvation.

 

_It doesn't matter. I'm going to hell regardless._

 

When Sebastian finally felt satisfied that he had scrubbed any trace of Ciel off of him he sat on the edge of his bed with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands, sobbing quietly.

 

_I'm going to hell. I am evil. I just committed one of the worst sins known to man. I... I don't deserve to live._

Sebastian swallowed hard, feeling as though he now knew what he had to do. Sebastian glanced briefly around his apartment for something sharp and not immediately spotting anything, he threw himself belly first onto his bed and hugged his pillow, crying into the sheets for hours. Sebastian was horrified by his own guilt. It hurt even more that Sebastian was sure that this meant he would never see Ciel again, Ciel... the boy he loved.

 

It had been two long, long weeks since Sebastian had bothered to show up for work. No one had called him about it seeing as he didn't have a phone, nor had anyone sent someone down to ask why. Sebastian had spent his days barely eating and staring off into space. Sometimes his gaze would wander to his inner wrists and he would wonder if it would be in his best interest to take his own life. Unfortunately for Sebastian, that too was a sin, which meant that Sebastian spent countless hours lying on his bed, his mind spinning in circles as he tried to figure out whether or not his life was still worth living.

 

Sebastian was awoken early one morning from his fitful sleep by the soft mewling of newborn kittens. Sebastian rushed outside to find his darling black cat nursing the little ones right near where he gave the stray cats food. The light began to come back into Sebastian's eyes as he marveled at the beautiful sight of new life before him. After some time he reached out to stroke the top of the mother cat's head gently with one long finger. The mother cat purred appreciatively in response, which made Sebastian feel the will to live that he had been missing.

 

"Oh, you must be so tired, going through childbirth," said Sebastian to the beautiful black cat, "I'll be back with something to keep you nourished."

 

Sebastian returned with a plate of canned cat food especially for the nursing mother, who devoured it eagerly while Sebastian kept any other stray cats away. Sebastian sat there squatting on his haunches, quietly observing the newborn litter until he was startled by the sound of someone clearing their throat behind him.

 

"Ahem."

 

Sebastian turned his head over one shoulder, his heart rate intensifying when he realized it was none other than Tanaka, the Phantomhive butler. Sebastian opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, the intended vocalizations lost somewhere along the way in Sebastian's throat.

 

The kind butler offered a gloved hand to Sebastian in order to help him up, which Sebastian accepted with confusion.

 

"Good morning, Mr. Michaelis," said Tanaka politely. Sebastian was still in too much shock to reply. "I have come here on behalf of the young master."

 

Sebastian's still open mouth finally closed at the mention of Ciel, his heart now beating so hard he was sure it was going to jump right out of his chest.

 

_This is it,_ thought Sebastian, _I bet the police are already on their way._

 

"The young master has asked me to implore you to return back to work." said Tanaka with a kind smile. "I am afraid his French is declining rapidly without you."

 

"Wh...what..." said Sebastian, as he didn't quite understand what was happening. He was fully expecting to hear the loud blares of police sirens at any minute. "Ciel... he wants me to come back to work?" asked Sebastian in an attempt to clarify.

 

"Yes, that is correct," said Tanaka, the visible creases in the corner of his eyes deepening when he once again gave Sebastian a gentle smile.

 

"I...I don't know..." stuttered Sebastian, as he didn't quite know what to say. He had been so sure that after a full two weeks of not showing up for work that Ciel's father would have had something to say about it, but here he was being offered his old job back. Sebastian felt a spark of hope rising in his chest as he thought about the chance to see Ciel again, but it failed to fully ignite as he soon realized that his relationship with Ciel from this point on would never be the same. Whatever had happened between them before could never happen again, and Sebastian was going to make sure of that. He would be strict this time around; he would only come in for a French lesson and nothing else. He would then head directly home afterwards, no matter what Ciel tried to pull. Knowing Ciel, however, was that even possible?

 

"The young master has also asked me to inform you that if you do not return to work, you can expect to see me at your door three times a day until you do," said Tanaka, which interrupted Sebastian's long train of thought.

 

Sebastian's jaw fell ever so slightly in surprise; it was clear that Ciel badly wanted him to come back, and a light blush soon crossed Sebastian's cheeks. Sebastian quickly shook his head, trying to erase any last thought of his feelings for the boy.

 

"A...alright," agreed Sebastian, somewhat reluctantly. "I'll do it."

 

"Fantastic," said the butler Tanaka, "You will be expected to report for this afternoon's lesson as usual."

 

"Wait! Ciel wants me to start _today?_ " Sebastian yelped in surprise.

 

"Yes, that is my understanding," replied Tanaka. "It seems the young master was concerned that you might change your mind."

 

Sebastian stood there in an awkward state of confusion as he tried to process his current dilemma. He was thinking of the fact that his life savings certainly weren't going to last him forever, and now that his dear kittens had been born Sebastian knew he could never take his own life and leave them. Sebastian's tense shoulders slumped and he let out a deep sigh to express his inner frustration now that he had come to a final decision.

 

"Tell him I'll be there."

 

"I will inform the young master that he is to be expecting you," said Tanaka. "Well then, I shall be going now. Please excuse me, Mr. Michaelis, and do have a good day."

 

The uniformed butler gave Sebastian an experienced bow before disappearing off into the streets, leaving Sebastian to stand there alone with his muddled thoughts.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sebastian and Ciel finally find themselves face to face, Sebastian shows Ciel just how much he missed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sap. Fluff. Romance. Feels.

Sebastian stood before the large, ornate door of the Phantomhive manor completely frozen in time and space. Sebastian had somehow forced himself to get out of bed that morning and forced his legs to walk up that hill, had forced himself to stand before that door he had absolutely no problem standing before the night of Ciel's thirteenth birthday party all those months ago.

 

Yet now as Sebastian stood there he took light, shallow breaths, his body beginning to break out in sweat as he thought about what it was going to be like to see Ciel again. He couldn't bring himself to do so much as knock on the door, or even raise his fist to the wood in preparation. Sebastian gasped and swallowed hard, his feet gluing him in place due to the fact that he really did want to see Ciel again, even if he was so terrified by the thought of it he could only think of running away.

 

Sebastian insisted to his feet now heavy with lead that they move but they wouldn't listen, and he stood there frozen, wondering, waiting... until suddenly the door began to crack open, revealing only the slightest glimpse of a head of black hair and Sebastian panicked.

 

_Oh God, what if it's Ciel's father? What if he found out? What will he do to me!_ Sebastian thought as the figure behind the half opened door remained cloaked in the door's shadow. Sebastian began to make stuttering sounds in his throat as he attempted to speak; he was trying to force some kind of greeting to come out but no merciful words would leave his lips.

 

When the door finally opened enough that the afternoon sun shone upon a thirteen year old version of Ciel's father's face, Sebastian felt an instant sense of calm wash over him. It was only Ciel.

 

"What are you doing, just standing there for ten minutes like an idiot?" asked Ciel in annoyance. "Hurry up and come inside, I've been waiting."

 

"Wha..." said Sebastian, confused that Ciel had actually answered his own front door instead of Tanaka, "Were you watching me?" Sebastian asked, wisely choosing not to voice the next thought that came into his head. _For ten minutes?_

 

"That's not important," sniffed Ciel haughtily, "Now hurry up and come give me my French lesson."

 

"R-right," said Sebastian, and he began to follow Ciel into the manor along the path that led to the familiar library where Ciel had his lessons.

 

"Well," said Ciel, as he took a seat behind his large desk and propped one cheek up on his elbow that rested against the surface of the desk, "Begin the lesson."

 

Sebastian stood in front of Ciel's desk looking like he was seconds away from being hit by a car; Sebastian was so very, very confused. Ciel was acting ... normal? Or since it was Ciel, did that make it abnormal? Whatever it was Sebastian had never experienced this side of Ciel before and he had no idea what to make of it.

 

"Ciel!" Sebastian finally said at last, as the suspense was slowly killing him. "Aren't we going to talk about what happened?"

 

"Why should we do that?" said Ciel lazily while eyeing Sebastian up and down.

 

"Because - ! I - !" Sebastian faltered, not finding any words to say out loud but knowing that it was the right thing to do.

 

"You what? You feel guilty? You want to say you're sorry? Might I remind you that you already said you're sorry, then ran off and disappeared for two weeks, leaving me all alone and failing my French lessons?" said Ciel bitterly.

 

"Ciel, I..." Sebastian unconsciously backed up in surprise, his heart hurting that Ciel was so obviously hurt by the fact that he had run away. Sebastian hung his head in shame; here he had only been worried about himself for the past two weeks, wallowing in his own misery and yet Ciel had been suffering just as much. He had made his precious Ciel, just a boy, even if one wise beyond his years, suffer the realities of their love.

 

"I'm..." Sebastian began, a strangled cry coming from somewhere deep inside his throat, "I'm sorry I hurt you, Ciel. I really... I really am."

 

Sebastian watched as the boy let out an angry huff and rolled his blue eyes up toward the ceiling.

 

"Please forgive me," said Sebastian in the smallest voice imaginable, his head once again lowered toward the floor, which meant he didn't see the small grin that crossed Ciel's face soon after.

 

"Oh, I'll forgive you," said Ciel as he removed his hand from his cheek and began to slowly drum his fingers on the top of his desk, "On one condition."

 

"And what is that?" Sebastian asked, his heart leaping into his constricted throat with hope that Ciel would forgive him.

 

"Come make it up to me," said Ciel seductively, raising his hand to beckon with one finger in a come hither motion.

 

Sebastian once again backed up in surprise.

 

"Ciel, I - "

 

"I'm waiting," said Ciel pointedly.

 

"You know we can't keep doing this, Ciel!" Sebastian insisted, "I'm already in so much trouble as it is, I just - can't!"

 

"Hmm," said Ciel curiously, "In trouble with who?"

 

"Myself. The law. God. I don't know!" Sebastian shouted in frustration.

 

"Stop being such a baby, Sebastian, no one knows what happened and no one ever will. Now are you a man or aren't you?"

 

Sebastian looked at Ciel in confusion, not quite understanding the question.

 

"Of course I'm... "

 

"Then come here and show me."

 

"Ciel please..."

 

"Oh, I thought you were a man, Sebastian, but it turns out you're nothing more than a helpless coward," Ciel said with an evil smile; his plan all along had been for his words to incite Sebastian into action.

 

Ciel's words had the intended effect and Sebastian snapped, marching over to Ciel as he made his way behind Ciel's desk and squished both of Ciel's full cheeks in two hands, then planted a chaste kiss right on Ciel's lips. Ciel returned Sebastian's favor by nuzzling his small nose gently against Sebastian's and happily murmuring Sebastian's name.

 

"Sebastian."

 

"Ciel," said Sebastian softly as he continued to hold Ciel's face in his hands, Sebastian's red-brown eyes full of both love for the boy and an inner anguish since he knew what he was doing was wrong.

 

"I've missed you," said Ciel as he gave another kiss to Sebastian's lips, pleased when Sebastian didn't pull away, "I thought maybe you were dead."

 

"I missed you, too," said Sebastian as he blinked, his long eyelashes resting smoothly against his high cheekbones as he stood there quietly with his eyes closed, enjoying this special moment with the boy he loved. Sebastian did the unthinkable and kissed Ciel again to prove his point, and it wasn't long before Sebastian was down on his knees, his height making it so that his face came right up to Ciel's as Ciel sat in his desk chair and Sebastian rained down a shower of kisses on the boy, on his cheeks, his forehead, his hair, his neck, his lips.

 

Ciel quietly let himself enjoy the attention, one hand gently patting Sebastian's hair as though Sebastian were some sort of loyal pet who deserved a reward.

 

"Sebastian," Ciel said quietly as Sebastian's affections began to cause a stir in his pants and he let out a quiet, barely there moan. "Oh."

 

"I love you, Ciel," Sebastian whispered in to Ciel's ear as he held one of Ciel's hands in his own, out to one side as if they were about to begin a dance. "I want to be with you more than anything in this world."

 

"Mm," Ciel half-moaned, half-acknowledged that he had heard Sebastian.

 

"Ciel," Sebastian whispered again, "Ciel. Ciel. Ciel."

 

Ciel put on an affectionate half smile, his eyes half lidded as he stared back at Sebastian.

 

"Sebastian..."

 

"Yes?" breathed Sebastian softly against Ciel's cheek.

 

"Show me..."

 

"Show you?" questioned Sebastian gently, not understanding the boy's simple, not fully formed command.

 

"Show me... how much you missed me..." Ciel said, the corners of his mouth twitching up into a devious little smirk. The boy knew how to play Sebastian like a fine tuned violin.

 

Sebastian brought Ciel's small, curled hand to his own and pressed a kiss to the boy's knuckles.

 

"Yes... my lord."

 

Sebastian flopped down on to the floor, his legs spread wide and his straining erection about to burst through the fabric of his blue jeans. Sebastian's hair was hanging to either side, shadowing the pale face that otherwise looked like an angel. Sebastian had an adorable pink stain spreading across his cheeks, looking just the part of the blushing virgin he was, not that Ciel knew that. Sebastian's lips were plump and wet from where he had bitten them in hesitation.

 

Ciel was so enraptured by the sight before him, Sebastian, his French tutor, the ornery dog who had now thrown himself at his feet and become a loyal servant that he had forgotten to breathe and he slowly let out his long held breath and took another deep one in.

 

"Sebastian..." Ciel hesitated to speak, a pang of guilt that was highly unusual for him spreading through the deepest pits of his tiny heart. "Won't you... regret this?"

 

"No," Sebastian softly replied, and he put on a sad, anguished smile that lasted for a split second before turning into a lovely expression of pure peace. "It doesn't matter, anymore. You may have dragged me down to the depths of hell kicking and screaming but now that I'm there... I have no intention of ever leaving," said Sebastian as he shut his eyes, joyful teardrops being flicked out from the corners of his eyes as he smiled a beautiful, contented smile.

 

"Took you long enough," came Ciel's reply, his small chest heaving as he thought about this one moment when Sebastian had finally admitted his full devotion to the young boy ten years his junior. "Sebastian..." Ciel breathed softly, "I... love you."

 

"I love you too," Sebastian replied without hesitation, and he leaned back with one hand to support himself, his right hand finding its way to the straining bulge in the center of his pants. "This is... how much I missed you," Sebastian said softly, averting his eyes away from Ciel's gaze as he touched himself. Sebastian's breath caught slightly in his throat as he began to rub himself through the fabric of his jeans, and he let out a soft little moan with only Ciel's name on his breath. "Ciel..."

 

"Show me more, Sebastian," Ciel ordered gently.

 

"As you... wish," said Sebastian, his cheeks inflamed with embarrassment as he moved both hands to unzip his pants and free his manhood, exposing himself willingly to Ciel for the first time. Ciel took in the sight of Sebastian's thick, erect cock, hard just for him and Ciel began to fidget slightly in his chair as he cleared his throat in surprise at the sheer size of it.

 

"Ciel..." breathed Sebastian as he tenderly wrapped his fingers around the base of his own cock, only the tiniest amount of black curls peeking out through Sebastian's lowered underwear. "Ciel!" moaned Sebastian slightly louder this time as he began to slide his fist up and down, panting out his pleasure as he locked eyes with the object of his desire.

 

Ciel watched, enraptured by the beautiful sight of Sebastian masturbating before him and calling out his name.

 

"What are you... thinking?" panted Ciel softly.

 

"I'm imagining your soft lips against my neck, like when we were in the bath..." Sebastian let out a quiet moan as he continued to give himself long, fluid strokes, though he couldn't look Ciel directly in the eye when he was talking. "About me, between your legs... those beautiful noises you made... ah!" Sebastian shivered as he felt the first wave of approaching orgasm shudder through his body.

 

Ciel was now blushing deeply, his small lips parted as he tried to control his breathing, barely unable to take in the sight before him.

 

"What else...?' asked Ciel.

 

"Sometimes I think about..." said Sebastian, "...mmm," he had to pause as he began to rub his thumb over his tip, swirling it gently around and lightly prodding against the sensitive flesh hidden under foreskin. "Your cute little mouth... on my..." Sebastian squeezed himself tightly in his fist as he also squeezed his eyes shut tight in embarrassment. "Your cute little tongue... your adorable mouth... eating me up... ah... Ciel... I can't!"

 

Ciel's concentration on the sight before him shattered and he began to panic, his blue eyes wide as he waited for Sebastian to continue his sentence, his small heart pounding as he realized how terrified he was that Sebastian was going to turn tail and run away.

 

"I can't... take it... any... more! _Uah!_ " whined Sebastian beautifully as he came, sitting right there on the floor of Ciel's office with his legs spread wide open and masturbating right in front of the beautiful boy he so loved. Ciel watched in awe as Sebastian spurted a heavy load onto his own fist, Sebastian's come running down the sides of his adult sized hand and dripping down into the fabric of the underwear that lay under his jeans.

 

Sebastian sat there panting softly after he had finished his orgasm, finally having enough courage to open his long eyelashes and stare Ciel directly in the eyes.

 

"That's how much... hah..." Sebastian panted, still not able to catch his breath, "I missed you."

 

"Give me your hand," ordered Ciel, then correcting Sebastian when Sebastian had only offered him his clean one. "No, the other one."

 

Sebastian looked confused but did as he was told, offering his come soaked hand to Ciel and Ciel hurriedly undid the buttons on his short trousers and shoved Sebastian's dripping hand down his pants, curling Sebastian's fingers around his small erection and bucking his small hips into Sebastian's fist with a moan.

 

"Nn! Hurry," said Ciel, his entire body relaxed as he spread himself out against his desk chair and began to encourage Sebastian by moving Sebastian's fist up and down until he had taught Sebastian a rhythm he liked and he let his small hand fall away, letting Sebastian pleasure him on his own.

 

Sebastian slid his palm against Ciel's much too small erection without a second thought, watching Ciel's face anxiously for an indication of how well he was performing. Ciel seemed to be pleasured, but Sebastian couldn't be sure as the boy seemed to be holding something back.

 

"Does it... feel good?" asked Sebastian curiously as he stroked Ciel up and down in his slick palm.

 

"Ah..." panted Ciel, responding with a nod, his small hips moving on their own to fuck himself into Sebastian's tight fist.

 

"You're so quiet," lamented Sebastian softly.

 

"Sebastian," Ciel said in a softly strained voice, "If I don't control myself I'll be too loud and - _nng,_ "

 

"Oh," said Sebastian quietly, slightly disappointed that he couldn't hear more of Ciel's beautiful moans but understanding the boy's reasons nonetheless. Ciel was panting hard and squirming beneath Sebastian's touch, clearly close to the edge from Sebastian's hand alone but Sebastian wanted to dote on the boy, to give him more, to make him see the heavens he had been named after. Sebastian leaned forward, burying his head between the boy's legs, removing his hand and enveloping Ciel's length in one gulp, tightening his lips around the boy's sex and sucking with such a pressure Ciel immediately tangled one fist in Sebastian's hair and pulled hard as he tried not to scream, only for Ciel to fail miserably as he shouted his pleasure to the ceiling.

 

"Sebastian don't I'll - ah - ah! - _anh!_ "

 

Ciel's beautiful moan rang in the vast emptiness of the study room, echoing gently against the high ceilings and Sebastian watched, enraptured as Ciel came, Sebastian's long eyelashes half lowered as he observed Ciel's blissful expression through his red-brown eyes as he slowly drank the boy's sweet milk sip by sip. Sebastian closed his eyes as he rolled the last few drops of Ciel's semen against his tongue, savoring the taste before regretfully swallowing so that he could speak.

 

"You moaned for me," said Sebastian cheerfully, smiling up at Ciel like he was some sort of happy dog trapped in the body of a pure black cat.

 

"I... idiot," panted Ciel as he began to calm his breath, his sex still in the process of softening and he allowed it to dry before tucking himself away and Sebastian followed suit. Sebastian then smushed his cheek up to Ciel's warm inner thigh as Ciel was still seated in the desk chair above him. Sebastian wrapped his arms around the boy's slim leg, gently fingering the boy's sock garters and rubbing his fingertips just barely inside the boy's black knee high socks. Ciel quietly allowed Sebastian's gentle attention for some time before finally speaking.

 

"Sebastian..." began Ciel, for once finding himself in the unusual position of having to lecture Sebastian instead of the other way around. "...we still have to do my French lesson."

 

Sebastian responded with a small laugh as he pressed a kiss to Ciel's inner thigh where he had previously been resting his cheek.

 

"Right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update (hopefully) 4/4

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Follow if you want to see more cute shota Ciel harassing poor helpless Sebastian.


End file.
